Blood and Dagger
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Cross Nina is the adoptive daughter of Cross Kaien. She was born weak but grew up as a strong girl. One day, her father decides to hold the Night Class in Cross Academy. How ridiculous! Who wants to attend to school at night? Warning: Bad grammars, Kaname X OC, OOC, Don't like don't read
1. Prolog

**Vampire Knight Fan Fiction**

**Title: Blood and Dagger**

**Pairing: Kaname X OC**

**Genre: Family, Supernatural, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**Warning: OC, OOC, differs from manga and anime version**

**OC (Original Character)**

**Full Name : Cross Nina**

**Nick Name: Nina**

**Age : 15 years old (First year in academy)**

**School : Cross Academy**

**Family : Cross Kaien (Adoptive Father)**

**Position in School: Normal Student**

**Position in Association: (She doesn't know anything about either the vampires or the hunters)**

**Description: Nina has very short silver hair, cut in shaggy style. She has amethyst coloured eyes. She is 150 cm tall. Her weight is 36 kg. She is kind and friendly to everyone. She is pretty strong and smart, but her body is fragile. She has very acute asthma. The disease was born with her. She always brings a bronchodilator in her bag everywhere she goes. Even so, she loves sport very much. One thing about her, she has no idea about her past.**

.

.

**Prologue**

_Humans are not alone in this world_

_There are some creatures that are worse than human_

_Beast in human form who drinks human's blood_

_They cover their monstrous side in the mask of beauty and handsomeness_

_Once you face them, you'll be trapped by their eyes_

A silver haired girl runs among the blizzard. She is running and running without seeing her back even for once. She runs with frighten. No one knows what or who she is running of. Suddenly, she lost her step and fall. The coldness of snow makes her body freeze. Breathing becomes more difficult each second.

_Oh God. Not here. Not now. If he catches me, everything would end here._

She has no brave to turning back to find out whether that woman is following her or not. The fear controls her. Within the blizzard that blows her with no mercy, she is shivering. No one comes to help her. Who will come, anyway? She has nothing. Not anymore. That woman took everything from her just now, right in front of her very eyes.

The girl stared her own hands. Her gloves stained by drops of blood. It is still fresh. It is the blood of her family, shed by that devil. That woman made her alone. She took everything from her.

Her tears freeze on her cheeks by the cold air. She pretends not to cry now, not here, but she can not stand it anymore. She had blocked her tears back then. May be, it is the right time to let it all out. Who cares? She would die here, by the way. No one would come to help her.

"Are you lost, Little Girl?"

The girl looked up and faces the same beast that killed her entire family just now. The beast is not that woman, but totally the same. They have the same fangs and red coloured eyes. The beast now took the shape of a grown man: a man in brown cloak. Even he is not him; he has the same scary aura. The same aura that makes her shivering in frightens.

The beast grinned evilly. "May I drink your blood?" Then he comes for her. He grabs her shoulder and lean down his face right to her neck.

"N-No!" The girl screamed.

By the time the scream piercing the air, the girl sees another beast. This one stands behind the first beast and then... the blood shed once more in her sight. That man's hand pierces the head of the first beast. He pulls his hands and swings it on the air, giving her some drops of blood.

"You are disgrace for all vampires," he said in cold tone. The man turned around and glares her. The man's eyes are the same as the beast: red blooded eyes. He is also a beast ... a vampire.

The first beast had fallen and turned into dust. The cloak is blown by the cold wind. When the girl looks up again, the other beast had stand very close to her. He gives her his hand: his clean hand.

_Is he going to kill me too?_

The answer must be yes. Which vampires who wouldn't want to kill her and her entire family? The vampires has grudge against her family. And that grudge has become reality tonight.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

She just thought that the vampire is weird when she fells something hit her chest inside. It hurt very much: unbearable. She breathes in pain. It hurt her every time she took a breath. It is her asthma.

The girl commands her body to stand still and keep strong. But her body disobey her order, like always. Everything fades away in a second and the darkness embrace her.

.

.

.

**Hi, meet me again in Vampire Knight Fan Fiction. I know my grammar is not getting better at all. I get it. You do not have to say that clearly. All right, there are some ****surprise****s**** in****this story.**** I would like you to figure it out yourself. But do not send me a flame, okay? For the short chapter, I am sorry. I am busy with another project. All right, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **


	2. Meet the Vampires

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**Meet the Vampires**

"Night Class...?"

The scream of Cross Nina is fulfilling every inch of the corridor and the classes, especially... the chairman's room, the room where she stands in surprise right now. The black haired girl stares at her adoptive father with the eyes that say _you-must-be-kidding_. Cross Kaien, the chairman, replies his daughter's surprised with one warm smile.

He put his chin on his hands. "I am not kidding, My Lovely Daughter. I will hold The Night Class in this Academy."

Nina doesn't seem happy at all. "Dad, are you sure we will get some students soon? Cause the rules said that we could not open a new class until we have at least fifteen students."

Kaien shows some papers on his hand. Only Kaien knows it's contain. "We already have twenty students and Dorm Leader as well."

"Dorm Leader...?" _Well, that was fast... for a class which will be held at night_, Nina thought. "Who are these twenties?"

Now it is Kaien's turn to be seems unhappy. "The way you talk as if it is a weird idea."

"Of course..." Nina admitted without hesitate, "who wants to spend every night at school? Don't they think it is a little bit scary?"

Suddenly, Kaien turned into his silly form. He cries dramatically, wipe away his tears with tissues—that tissues appear from nowhere—"Oh My cute little girl still has phobia of the dark."

Nina grabs her fist. Her black eyes move into another spot. "I'm not afraid," she refused. Of course it is a lie. Everyone who knows her well must know it. Nina has an acute phobia of the dark, phobia that all we called _Acluophobia_. When the dark comes, Nina will scream out. And when you turn on the light, you will find her on the floor with her entire body tremble. Nina never wants to talk further about it. "By the way, you haven't answered my question yet, Dad." She tried to change the topic.

Kaien turns into his normal form again. "Oh! The students, huh...? They are actors, actresses, and CEO of famous corporation. You must be understand, Nina. They are too busy to take day school," Kaien explained in detailed.

Actors and head of corporation...? No matter how you hear it, those jobs and title are incredible. "Dad, where did you get those students?"

"Nina, shouldn't you be at class right now?" Nina turned left and saw the clock. It is nine already. Her dad is right.

"Ups...! I have to go. Bye, Dad. See you at dinner!" Nina waves her hands and slammed the door. The black haired girl runs along the corridor to her class.

After Nina left, Kaien breathe a relief. Nina has asked a dangerous question and he almost lost alternative way to answer it. _I have to keep her as far as possible from that world_, Kaien thought. Then, he turns into his funny form. "Why she covered it? I love her silver hair!"

.

.

Today, for uncountable times, Nina once again flees the school. Of course she does it after the class over. But it won't minimize her father's angry when she get back few hours from now. Kaien always worry any time Nina gets out of school and going to the city without anyone assist her, even only for a minute. It is not weird. Kaien worry her because she will be a perfect prey for bandits and robberies in the city and no one can protect her. Fortunately, anything bad never happens until now. Nina always thought that her father's worry is too exaggeration. Even so, some times she can feel guilty of this disobedience. Cross Kaien treat her no different from his own child—if he has one—She feels almost complete under his care. She nearly forgets that she is adopted child. And with all of those kindnesses, she has made Kaien disappointed for many times and would repeat it today.

Well, Nina can not do anything about it. She loves travel the city alone, especially in the morning and evening like now.

While walking, Nina eats her chocolate till done. "Good thing I bring my wallet with me," she murmured happily. She turns left and sees a strange road. Only few people walk into the road. Where this road will lead her?

The curious has led Nina walked away from the crowd of the city. She unravel that quiet road without afraid. The road has led her to an abandoned place. Abundant of old abandoned house surround her on every sides, like hundreds of monster who ready to devour her. She sees no one beside her in there. She is totally alone. The musty smell filled her nose. Somehow, she feels someone is watching her from the dark window and door. Nina won't go into one of the old houses. She never wants to.

Her eyes catch a boy who sits in the middle of the road. The boy cries alone. May be he lost or get separated from his parents. Nina runs aim to the boy, wants to help him.

Nina kneels down by his sides. "Hey, why are you crying?" she asked softly, tried not to make him afraid.

Slowly, the boy's cries stop. Nina should feel relief for it, but strangely her heart beats faster. She feels a weird cold aura choke her, make her hard to breath. Suddenly, the boy laughs. He laughs out loud, whereas he just crying just now.

_Okay, this is weird_, Nina thought frightened. By the time she thought, the boy stares her. That is when she stands up quickly and took one step backward.

The boy's eyes are not the eyes like everyone's possess. Furthermore, it is not as ordinary colour for the eyes. There are no human in this world that has those red-blood-coloured eyes.

Nina's hands begin to tremble and she takes another backward step. Her heart beats faster until it hurt herself. Her breaths shorten because of the fear who tries to control her entire body. The fear success takes control when the boy gives him a grin, an evil grin. And when he shows his teeth, Nina can see a pair of sharp fangs in his mouth. The fangs could clearly bee seen because it is longer than any teeth. He glares her with the expression that Nina would know later as hungry face. She takes another backward step and she lost her feet. The black haired girl falls on her back. When she tries to get up, the boy is already too close to her. She can't get up now; all of her energy is gone. She can't move even an inch far. Actually, Nina herself doesn't know why she must run away from this boy. But, the teeth and the red eyes are looked dangerous. Besides, there is something—she doesn't know what exactly it is—deep inside her heart that says she had to run or dies.

"_Onee-chan..._" The boy said with the most chilled voice she ever heard, "You look so delicious..." One drop of saliva falls down on his chin. The boy jumps to her. Nina closes her eyes. She has no dare to see or think what happens next.

Silence... No voice no hurt... What is going on?

Slowly, Cross Nina opens her eyes. She prepared herself for the worst. Her eyes opened widely when she sees another man stands before her eyes.

"You are disgrace for all vampires." Nina just realized that one of the man's hand pierce the boy's head. His bare hand pierces the boy's head. When Nina sees the view, something stabs her chest. Her breaths become quicker and shorter. She hardly can breathe. Every inhalation hurt her lungs more and more. _Damn!_ She grumbled. Her asthma is waking up again. Meanwhile, the man takes back his hand and the boy's body turns into dust, white dust.

Nina put her hands deep in her pocket and finds her bronchodilator. She pushes and breathes the oxygen from it for several times until her breath get normal. She breathes in relief when her breath is back to normal again.

"Are you all right?" Nina looked up and faces her saviour. The man has the same red eyes as the boy. The eyes look hungry too. But this man gives her his hand: his clean hand. Nina moves her sight and sees the other hand, it stained red by blood. Her eyes move again and see the boy's clothe lays on the ground with white dust around it.

The man's hand stay in the air with no answer he gets. Nina stares him but not receives his hand. "What are you?" That is become the first sentence come out of her mouth, not "Thank you" as it supposed to be.

The man's eyes turn into dark coloured eyes. No longer red. The girl stares him, watches his every detail. The dark coloured hair and eyes and white skin. When she looks at his eyes, a mysterious energy pulls her inside. It takes her deeper and deeper to the depth of those dark eyes.

Another weird feeling fulfilled her chest. There is something from this man that may be only two or three years older than her. She feels something familiar with him as if they used to meet once long time ago or something like that.

The man pulls back his hand and kneel down before her very eyes. "You must have seen it too. I am the same with the creature I killed just a moment ago."

One answer appears in Nina's mind, but she doesn't want to admit it. It is impossible. "You are not—

"Indeed."

Although she got the answer and the answer that reflects in her mind is true, Nina stands on her belief. The creature like this man and the boy only exists in urban legend and myth. They not really exist in this world. She used to think like that, but with all she saw with her own eyes, there is no way she could stand against it. It is real and it is not dream. Vampires truly exist and one of them is kneel right in front of her.

"You want to kill me too?" Nina asked spontaneously.

The man sighed. "No. I will take you home."

.

.

"You live in here?" The man asked when they arrive in front of the gate of Cross Academy.

"Yes. Cross Kaien, the chairman of this school," Nina almost mutes her voice when she said the words 'chairman of this school', "is my father."

That is the only question this man asked from the city until they arrive here. This man is a quiet person, she concluded. This man, from the very beginning, always walks before her. He never walks behind her. He led by Nina's instruction. From his attitude, Nina concludes that this man is a good person too.

Nina looks at the man's hand which dirtied by blood. "Sorry for making your hand dirty," she said and bowed down.

"It's okay—

"Ni~na!" When she turned around, Cross Kaien jumped to her and hugs her very tightly. Her father cries like a child: noisy. But unlike usual, this time, Nina replies her father's hug. She embraces Kaien softly.

"Dad, I'm sorry for worrying you," she whispered in regret. Usually, after this dramatic moment, her father would pout and won't talks to her for all day until the next day. "I understand if you're angry with me now."

Kaien release her and he punches her head. "Of course I am angry! You hyperactive girl! Can't you just sit in your house for one day? How long you want to make this old life of your father worrying you?"

"_Sumimasen, Otou-san,_" Nina said in regret.

"She almost attacked by level E, chairman Kaien." Both of Nina and Kaien turn. They face another person in that scene. The dark haired man stands behind Nina. No one knows when he stands there, the last time we saw, he still in front of Nina. The girl receive a weird eyes from her father, the eyes that she never seen before. Her father was never being this serious.

"You have seen it, Nina? That creature...?" Kaien asked.

Nina nodded. She understands what her father's mean. "Yes."

Kaien sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Nina. I don't want you to know about this. I want to keep you as far as possible from this world, but—

"Wait a minute!" Nina shouted. "You knew this, Dad? The existence of these creatures...?"

Kaien nodded in regret. "I have known this reality for long time." Kaien moved to the man. He bowed down. "Thank you for saving Nina, Kaname-kun."

Nina glares her father and pointed the man. "You know this guy?" Nina asked unbelievably.

Kaien just gives her a smile. "Nina, this man is Kuran Kaname." Kaien introduced the man. "He will become the Dorm Leader of Moon Dorm and the leader of The Night Class."

Nina's eyes opens widely once more. This man—Kuran Kaname—will be the leader of The Night Class? "But he is a vampire!" Nina shouted again. And then, one frighten thought pass her mind. "Do not say that you—

"Yes, Nina," Kaien corrected his daughter's words even she hasn't said it yet. "Night Class is a class for vampires."

.

.

.

All right, end of this chapter. I'm sorry for those grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. By the way, let's read the **re:review**.

For **myra k kuran**: Thank you for become the first reviewer.

Thank you for adding this story into your favourite list. See you next chapter and let me know what you think! ^-^


	3. The Night Class

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**The Night Class**

Cross Kaien succeed hold the Night Class. It has been a week and everything has been going to be fine. Who will expect that Night Class will have more students than everyone ever thought? Moreover, the attendance of the Night Class brings a new trend to Cross Academy.

"Kyaa! Shiki-senpai!"

"Ichijou-senpai!"

"Kyaa! Idol-senpai! Wild-senpai!"

"Kyaa! Ruka-senpai!"

That yelling and "Kyaa" voice has been something common here since a week ago. Every day, when the time of changing class has come, all of Day Class students will swarm around the school gate and yelling the name of their most favourite Night Class student. Almost all of Day Class—boys and girls, especially girls—has one or more idol in Night Class. They are mad about them. The worst, not only yelling and admired the Night Class's students every day, they also secretly going to the school every night to take pictures of them and make it their collection. Each of Day Class students has their Night Class's idol album.

"_They are insane."_ You must know whose thought it is. Yep, it is Cross Nina.

That black haired girl is standing among the yelling students in restrained madness. She almost goes crazy because of hearing the same yell and screams every day. It bores her. She wishes the Night Class comes back to their dorm as soon as possible, but she know that is impossible. The Night Class, especially the annoying one, would extend this changing time by stuck on the way; pull the trigger of hysteria and more "Kyaa" calling.

"Nina, don't make that face." said Wakaba Sayori, the orange haired girl who stands besides her.

"They keep annoying me all along!" Nina replied in madness. Yori can hear her teeth chatter when she talks.

"Don't you have one idol in Night Class too?" Yori asked again.

If Yori is not one of her friend, Nina would glare her with the deadliest glare she had. "No, I don't." She gave the answer easily.

Yori's eyes opened widely. Fortunately, no one hears them. The other students is too busy amazed with the Night Class's students. If they heard it, they would give Nina a deathly glare and begin to gives her some terrors.

Well, Nina's answer is not weird. It is acceptable, for those who know what exactly the Night Class is. Until now, only Nina and the chairman know the true identity of The Night Class. Nina had been asked to keep it secret and had been forbidden to tell it to anybody even if it her best friend. Till today, she keeps the secret well in her mouth.

Honestly, Nina never expects that the dangerous creature like them would be admired by the humans. If she looks at them more carefully, she knew the different between them and humans. They have some... indescribable beauty. The beauty they possess is not something humans can have. If something could think logically, they would feel something weird from their beauty. It feels like their beauty is... too much. But of course, everyone is too admired to think about that fact. The beauty of the Night Class—the vampires—has taken control of their mind.

"Shit! Aidou stuck on the way again!" Nina grumbled and glares the blonde-haired boy with blue eyes. Yori strokes her back to make her calm down.

"Aidou, behave yourself." That voice has unspeakable power. With one command, the yelling of Day Class stopped and Aidou Hanabusa froze in fear. That voice is not scary, but everyone there can feel the charisma in it. No one dares stand against that voice, the voice of the leader of the Night Class, Kuran Kaname.

"Yes, Dorm Leader Kuran." Aidou answered obediently and stop his enchantment-spreading-action. The incoming of the dorm leader has made the situation becomes quiet. No yelling around anymore. No fainting girl anymore. Everything is going orderly.

For a moment, Nina thinks that Kaname stares at her but later she thought that it may be only her imagination because Kaname never turn to any direction. He just walks ahead toward his dorm. After the Night Class's students get out, it is the turn of Day Class to use the school building. Nina and Yori walk into the school, but Nina doesn't realize that a pair of dark eyes is watching her.

.

.

"Hah? Guardian...? What is that?"

Today, Nina receives another strange word from her father. After Night Class now the guardian. So this is why she had been called to the chairman's room in the middle of math class. Nina had feelings that this duty will be burdened to her. That is why she does not look so happy about this.

Cross Kaien coughed. "Well, being the guardian means you have to watch every movement of all students here. You usually say this job as prefect at the normal school, but you know, My Girl, our school is not a normal school." Kaien explained with serious expression which hardly could be seen every day. "To unite two worlds, like day and night, we will need dawn and twilight. That is the job of guardian, more complicated than a prefect. You must control the Night class, watch them. I do not want my dear students are harmed by them. Otherwise, I also do not want to see day class students come too close to the night class. The secret is in danger if that happens."

Nina understands the point of her father's long explanation. The secret in this school must be protected. The harmony between day class and night class should be protected without no one knows the secret that all night class students are vampires. Nina could get why the true identity of night class should keep as secret as long as possible. Who want to be in one school with vampires who drink human blood as their only feast? She knows the secret and she is uncomfortable here. She tries to appreciate her father's pacifism who wants to see humans and vampires live in harmony. But there are times—especially the times when day class students admired the night class students so much—she wants to say it as loud as possible that the night class are vampires and they are not deserve to be admired by humans.

"Why you need a guardian?" Nina asked. "Do not say that you still have unreliability towards the vampires."

Kaien sighed. "Actually: yes, Nina. There are uncountable bloody history between human and vampires. I used to see the cold blooded vampires who kills human easily and plays their life like a toys." Kaien said. "Kaname-kun can watch them. I have no doubt about it, but he can not watch their every move every second."

This time, Nina sighed. There is no way for her to ignore this duty. "So..." Nina wanted to close this conversation as soon as possible. "What is the daily duty of a guardian?"

"Keep an eye both to day class and night class. I will give you the rules book quickly," he said. "Do not worry. Your shift is day time. At night, it is Kaname-kun's shift."

"He will become a guardian too?"

"No. He will just help you." Kaien answered. "You can not work on night, can you?"

Nina frowned. She does not like to be reminded about her weakness. She wants to say no and accept the night shift as well, but she has to think about it more carefully. And may be she could take a try the night shift secretly tonight: only to decide whether she can take the shift or not.

.

**At Night**

Night Class is not like ordinary class in common school. It has no lessons like ordinary school. Only ethic and some lessons taught here, all of them need practice in the real world and not only need calculation and theory. It is something the creature like them need for. Most of the students here can memorize each page of encyclopaedia. As vampires, they have an extraordinary brain capacity. For summarize, they are smarter than human.

Like the other night, tonight they even do not pay attention to what their teacher say. Each of them is busy with their own activity; even not all of them sit on their seat.

Kuran Kaname is sitting on his chair: special chair made by the finest composition both on its body and its seat. He reads a book to get the boring away.

A blonde haired boy with emerald coloured eyes comes close to him. "You do not seem to be focus tonight, Kaname," he said friendly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Not really, Ichijou." Kuran Kaname answered with no care.

"Kaname-sama." A wavy haired girl spoke. "Is it about the daughter of chairman Kaien?"

Kaname's sight moves from his book and give the girl a glare. "What do you mean, Ruka?"

Souen Ruka froze in fear just like Aidou this morning. "Nothing... Forgive my rudeness, Kaname-sama."

Kaname read his book again. The carelessness of Souen Ruka had brought bad atmosphere to the class. The Dorm Leader is not in his mood, thanks to her. Then, Ichijou Takuma suddenly looks beyond the windows, to the sea of tress downward.

"Hey, is it Cross Nina? What is he doing here?" It looks like Ichijou Takuma doesn't realize that all attention in class are focused only to him. Everyone glares at him. They avoid mentioning the name about one minute and then the name is spoken once again. Everyone is ready to accept their leader's anger. But until the end, nothing happened. Kaname never move even only an inch from his chair until the class over.

.

**At The Corridor**

Cross Nina walks alone in the corridor, pierce the darkness by herself. She tries to test her own brave. Wakaba Sayori tried to forbid her, even ask to join her, but of course she didn't give her any permission. It is a test for herself. It is to proof whether she deserve take the night shift or not. She is only trembling so far.

In the first second she steps into the darkness, her body trembles intensively, from the shoulder till her feet. Her heart beat faster and her breath as well. The fear once again tries to take control of her body. She could hardly breathe because of the fear she felt. Nina brings her bronchodilator with her, of course. But she prays she will not use it. If she uses it, she loses. She can not take the night shift. As always, she does it without telling his father. Are you kidding...? Kaien would get heart attack if he knew his daughter get out at night only to test herself and challenge her fear.

Nina stops in the middle of the corridor. Two meters from her is darker than before. She brings no flashlight with her. She does not want it either. It is the real challenge for her fear. Slowly, she takes one more step, let the darkness swallow her. Nina keeps her eyes open.

Suddenly, Nina sees something inside the darkness. She sees someone there, looks directly at her.

"Who is there?" Nina screamed in fear, her voice is shivering too.

The shadow becomes clearer. The eyes suddenly glowing red in the darkness: red-blooded-colour. Is it one of night class student? She does not know why, but her heart does not say so. It is not one of the night class students. It is something else: something more dangerous.

"Who are you?" Nina asked again.

She gets no answer. Instead of voice, the shadow becomes clearer. It forms the shape of human. A woman, to be exact: a woman in white. The woman wears kimono: white kimono. She has long straight white hairs which fall onto her waist. The woman quickly comes closer to her as if she has no feet but flying in the air. The face of the woman becomes clear. The kimono she wears is not pure white; there is red stain there: many red stained. A second later, Nina just realizes that is not ordinary red stain. It is blood. The woman stained in blood, not only her kimono but also her face, especially around her mouth.

When she realize, the woman already stands in front of her eyes. The woman smiles at her. The chilliest smile she ever seen.

"_My, my...What a cute girl..."_ The woman shows her teeth. There is a pair of fangs inside her mouth. It is the vampire's fangs. This woman is a vampire. Her fangs stained red by blood as if she has just killed someone. Her index finger points below. _"Will you be like them?"_

Nina moves her sight and looks down. The asthma chokes her, makes it hard to breathe. Below her, near the feet, there are three bodies, sink in the puddle of blood. The bodies do not move. Nina falls to the floor: sink in the puddle of blood too. She stares her own hands, it is red now. The smell of iron fulfilled her nose: make her sick. She fells almost impossible to breathe and her head dizzy before everything fades to black.

.

.

_You are disgrace for all vampires; _I think someone used to say the same things too... long time ago.

Everything is covered in white: pure white. Nina feels her body froze by the coldness. The cold win blows her body mercilessly: does not care if she would die or not. In low temperature like this, her asthma is waking up. It chokes her.

Nina looked up and saw a dark haired boy stands before her eyes. But strangely, she can not see the face of the boy. His face is shadowed by the darkness. Then the boy gives her his hand. She can see his smile upon her however she can not see all of his face.

"_Are you all right?"_ he asked friendly. Strange things happen again. The voice of the boy sounds familiar.

Nina tries to open her eyes as wide as possible but no matter how hard she had tried, she can not see the face of the boy. She still wants to see it. She comes closer to him and tries to reach his hand.

.

The light come into her eyes, pushes her to opens the eyes wider. Cross Nina wink her eyes to get used to the new light. She takes one long breathes. Her respiratory is normal. That means her asthma reduced.

Nina opens her eyes wider and wakes up. The first thing she knows, she is lying on sofa. Second, it is in her house, not in dorm. Then who did bring her here? Because the last thing she remembers, she is in the corridor. When the words "corridor" passes in her mind, Nina looks at her hands, both of it. Clean. It is weird. There used to be blood here, on her hands. She sank in the puddle of blood. Why her body clean and dry?

"Finally you wake up." Nina turns right and faces the moon dorm's leader, Kuran Kaname. He sits on a chair besides her sofa. That chair is not from the room because as far as she remembers, there is no chair like that in this room.

"Y-Yes..." Nina stuttered. "Kaname-senpai, did you who bring me here?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. "You fainted in the corridor."

"How c—

"Ni~na!" The next second, someone chokes Nina out. The powers are incredible: makes it difficult to breathe under his embrace. "You make me scared!" The old man who came so sudden releases her. Finally she can breathe again. But the man's cry never stops. "What are you doing there, My Dear? Kaname-kun said that you're asthma is getting worse. Don't you know that asthma can kill you?" Cross Kaien cried: his mucus fall down to her lips.

Nina appreciates her father's worry but at the same time, she gets annoyed when Kaien said something about asthma.

"I know it can kill me." You do not have to remind me about my own weakness, Dad, Nina thought. "This disease born with me, how could not I know about that?"

"Nina, I did not mean to—

"It is fine. I am not too angry," she shouted. "I want to say sorry because I've made you worried again. But I did this to get rid of my fear."

Kaien caresses his daughter's hair with love. "Nina, you can get rid of it someday. But you have to do it slowly, my dear."

"What fear?" Nina and Kaien's attention move into another spot: to a dark haired man who sits not far from them, to be exact. They forgot him for almost a minute.

Kaien coughed. "It is her phobia. She had it since long time ago." Kaien answered. Nina wants to pretend anything her father's want to say about her phobia, but her mouth is stopped when those dark eyes glare at her.

Kaname gives stares to Nina. She does not like the way he use to stares her: the darkness of his eyes take her away and the way he looks at her is weird. She can not read the meaning of his face. She wants to hide her eyes, but she does not want to run from him. So, she chooses to stay and looks at his eyes bravely.

"She has phobia of the dark, Kaname-kun. That is why I asked you to take the night shift." Kaien explained.

"I see..." Kuran Kaname replied with almost plain face.

"But she does not like when I am talking about her weakness." Kaien added, this time he whispered. It is useless because in this close distance, Nina can hear everything even in whisper. Nina coughed to make her father realize that she heard the sentence. Kaien stops whispering and smiles to her.

Kaname move to her and give her a smile. "Feeling better?"

Nina nodded. "Um... Kaname-senpai." _This is the second times he saved me_, she thought. "Thank you for helping me again. I always troubled you since we met."

"Never mind..." Kaname gave her a smile once more. Suddenly, something attacks inside her chest: a feeling. The feelings come out when she sees Kaname's smile; the familiar feelings. She tries to remember the dream she had just now. There are dark haired man helped her, he has the same dark hair as Kaname, and the way he smile is the same too.

"Kaname-senpai, did we ever meet before? I mean before that day in the city?" Nina asked.

Kaname's smile is gone. "No. We never meet before," he answered. Then he stands up. "Excuse me, Chairman. I have to back to my dorm." He walked aim to the door. He opens it, but stop in the mid of the way. He turns around and stares at Nina again. "Get well soon, Nina."

Nina replies those caring words by only one smile. Then Kaname leaves the room, leaving her with her father. No one speaks. Nina touches her own chest, the feelings still in there.

"_If we never meet, why I have this feeling?"_ she thought confusedly.

.

.

Well, this is the longest chapter this far. I have nothing to say, so would you mind leave your review here?


	4. The Valentine's Day

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**The Familiar Feelings**

"_Did we really ever meet before?"_ Kuran Kaname thought alone in his room deep in the moon dorm. He faces the morning sunlight right in front of the window, does not care if it hurt his vampire eyes. He stares straight beyond the window, looks like facing the sunlight, but actually he is not. He is thinking something else: the thing that happened last night.

Cross Nina asked him that question. All he can give is only perfunctory answer, the answer he just got that time. But it is not really the answer. When Nina asked him, he concluded that Nina feels the same as he felt right then: the familiar feelings. He feels it too, towards Nina. Especially because Nina is so similar to someone he knew few years ago.

Several things from Cross Nina are the same as that girl: the phobia of the dark and the acute asthma. Every time he sees her, the girl appears in his sight: reminds him about his old scar from long time ago. Cross Nina was adopted—Kaien used to tell him once—so there is a possibility that Nina is her.

He decides one thing: he has to investigate Cross Nina; he must know everything about her.

Kaname looks down and see the school's officer prepare some kind of gate, some gates on left and the others on right side of the road. All the gates are put along the way of the school gate. With his vampire eyes, Kaname can see that there is his name on one of those gates. There is one name of night class's students on each gate. He just remembered that tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Those gates must be prepared for the day class's student.

.

.

"Nina, will you make some chocolate for someone?" Wakaba Sayori asked her friend, Cross Nina at the break time.

"No, I will not." Nina answered. It is serious. Every year, Nina passes the Valentine's Day without making any chocolate for anyone, even for her father. For her, Valentine's Day is meaningless, making chocolate and etc is just waste her time. "How about you, Yori...?"

"Me neither." Yori answered. "Are you sure you will not make one for your father? I think he deserve it."

To think about it, Yori is right. This week, Nina had troubled her father so much. She almost makes him get heart attack twice and made him cries. _May be I can make some as thank you gift for my father,_ Nina finally decided.

She stares her friend. "Yori, do you have a recipe book? I think I will make some for my father." Nina asked.

Yori smiles at her friendly. She looks relief to see Nina accept her idea. "I will give the book to you."

.

Thanks God she does not need to go shopping to the market. There are some chocolate in refrigerator. So, here she is, stands in the kitchen with all ingredients she need. Nina reads the recipe books carefully and starts cooking.

Fortunately, she is often cooking in the kitchen secretly. Thanks to it, her cooking ability is not too bad.

When she chops the chocolate, something passes in her mind. If she wants to make some chocolate as thank you gift for her father, then Kaname would deserve it too. That guy has helped her twice too. Well, she has to make some extra portion.

.

**Valentine's Day**

"Everyone, pay attention, please!" Nina yelled at the Day Class's students. Fortunately, today they can be ordered easily. Everyone has ready on their position in each gate. All of bring a box of chocolate on their hand. For a second, Nina thought that all of their chocolate looks delicious, but then she comes back into reality when she hears the gate is opened.

She turns around and faces all of those charming angels from Cross Academy. "Everyone, listen carefully!" she ordered the night class. Nina once again explained the rules of Valentine's Day to the night class's students. They listen carefully with no sound to be heard. "Do not ask anything. Just accept the chocolate. Those who break those rules will get a detention. Any question?" Nina accepts nothing but silence, meanwhile the day class's students can not waiting any longer. She can hear their protests back there. "All right, let's begin!"

Every night class students move into their own gates. Every gates has its own queue. Everything work fine, no problems occurred, but also Nina has no chance to give the chocolate to Kuran Kaname because the dorm leader is busy with his very long queue. She is surprises when Kaname being the first students who get back to the dorm. She can not lose this chance. Nina turns around to see that everything is fine behind her. As soon as possible, she runs aim to Kaname.

Far away from the crowd, she yells the name of the moon dorm leader.

"Kaname-senpai!" With one calls, he stopped and turned around. He is not smiling as usual.

"Nina, do not run that fast." Nina realized that those warn is for her asthma. She nodded and say thank you for his worry. When she wants to pick up her chocolate, she gets disappointed. Kaname's hands are full by the chocolates. "Why did you call me, Nina?" Kaname asked.

Nina picks up her chocolate and shows it to Kaname. "I was about to give you this, but your hands are seems to be full." She smiles with disappointed but then Kaname moves all the chocolate to his left hand.

"I can accept one more," he said and gives her his hand. "Can I take your chocolate?"

Nina hands over her chocolate to him. "Let me help you, Senpai." She gives him her hand. Kaname hands over all the chocolate on his hand to Nina. The girl watches the dorm leader carefully. "I want to give it to you as thank you gift because you helped me twice."

"May I eat it now?" Kaname asked her permission.

Nina was never expect that Kaname would say it, but then she say, "Sure..." Nina replied. Her heart pumps faster when Kaname rips apart the cover and opens the box. He takes one of four chocolate in that box and put it into his mouth. Nina watches carefully without wink even once when he chews it and swallows it. Everything happens in slow motion in her sight. "How is it?" she asked curiously.

"It is pretty delicious." Kaname answered and smiles. Nina breathes a sigh of relief. She seems so happy. Why not? It is the first time she makes a chocolate and the first tester said that it was delicious. Her chocolate is success. "You can take it all."

Nina blinked her eyes. "What?" She looks down and sees the mound of chocolate on her hands. "All these...? For me...?" Her eyes growing bigger and shiny with stars in it, like a cute kitty face.

"Yes."

With that answer, Nina jumps happily. She is yelling "Hooray" for many times. Then, she stopped and faces Kaname. "Thank you, Kaname-senpai!" And then, she leaves.

After Nina leaves, Kaname stares the chocolate box on his hand. Nina made it for him and its taste is really delicious. But it is not the chocolate that makes him stands in silence, but the reaction she gave. The girl's reaction is the same as her: the girl in his past. It revealed the old scar, raise the memory. Every time she cooked something for him, she will wait until he ate it and wished to know his opinion, no matter how bad it is. When he shared his food, she would accept it happily. They both—Nina and the girl—have the same habitual. It looks like Nina has more similarity with the girl than he ever thought.

.

Nina brings the chocolate with her and walks aim to her house, instead of school—please do not try this at home—In the middle of her way, she hits something hard or... someone. Both of them fall onto the ground. Nina touches her shoulder and cries a little because of the pain.

"Hey! Watch your way!" The man he hit grumbled to her. Weird... The voice is so familiar.

Nina looks up and faces a blonde-haired guy. His lazuli eyes blinks at her for several times. "Aidou-senpai?" Nina gets up quickly and bowed down before him. "I am sorry. I did not pay attention to where I go. Forgive me!"

One of Aidou's eyebrows is raises in amaze. "You are the daughter of chairman Kaien, aren't you?" He points his index finger onto her.

So what? Is the daughter of chairman that scary? Nina had been sick already of those questions. One more question like that and she will get out of this school. "Yes." Nina rises up and faces him again. "You are Aidou Hanabusa-senpai, right?"

"Of course...! I am the only Aidou Hanabusa in night class!" he said full of pride. Nina almost vomits her breakfast if she has no enough stregth to face someone with hyper confidences like this guy. Then, Aidou back into serious mode again. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you at class now?"

Ups! This guy has caught Nina red-handed. Nina gulps in horror. She is looking for another answer, the answer that can help her out of this situation. "You too, Senpai... Shouldn't you in your dorm right now? The Valentine's event had over already." Nina gave back the question Aidou gave her.

Aidou responses it with "Oh" and then he coughed. Aidou let out his shiny eyes, gave her deathly glare that have made all the girl yelling his name crazily. "I want to meet you." Of course it is not the real answer and not the answer Nina wants to hear by. That is why she response it coldly instead of fainted happily in front of this guy. It gave no effects on Nina. Cross Nina knows that Aidou is trying to flatter her for something she could not understand. Isn't there any girl else he could persuade here? Looks like not. "Don't you want to meet me?" he asked again.

"Not really." The answer freeze the atmosphere, gave them Siberian-like-atmosphere. The unseen arrow stabbed Aidou's chest as deep as it could be. He never gets ignored by a woman like this.

Nina just remembers that she has another box of chocolate. She put her hand in her pocket and pick up the chocolate. She gives it to Aidou, melting the Siberian-like-atmosphere between them. "This is for you, Senpai."

Aidou's hyper confidence is back. "I know you must have made one for me. You acts like you are not interested to me but actually you interested with me, aren't you?" he teased her.

"It is just leftover chocolate. I made three only: for my father, Kaname-senpai, and Sayori. Who knows that I have made too much chocolate?" Nina laughed cheerily, does not know that Aidou's mood had fallen into the lowest mood of his life.

Aidou Hanabusa accepts the chocolate rigidly like robot. He feels like every inch of his body is freeze. His jaw drop and his eyes never blink even once. He stares Nina unbelievably. How could there is a girl like her in this world?

"Bye!" Nina left him behind, without any guilt on her face. In fact, she is look happy as usual. She left him and never turned back.

Aidou Hanabusa sighed. It is the first time she meet a girl like Nina. Her cold reaction may be because of her acknowledge that he and the rest of night class are vampires, Aidou could answer like that, but he has no answer for why that girl immune of his charm. Usually, even it is human, even it is the girl who acknowledge what exactly he is, they would fall into his charm. He never failed to make any girl interest with him. It is his first failure. Moreover, the girl who refused him is the plain-faced-girl like Nina. How shame. It is his biggest failure.

The lazuli eyed boy looks down to the chocolate Nina gave him just now. It covered by red ribbon. Aidou opens it and take one of four chocolate inside. He put it in his mouth and chewing it before swallows it.

"It is delicious..." he murmured.

.

"How was it?" Cross Nina sits in front of chairman's table full of enthusiasm. She never blinks her eyes, watches her father carefully when that man chews her chocolate and swallow it. Her pound faster when Kaien looks up and thinking. She waits the answer patiently.

"I think it taste good." Kaien finally said. Nina breathes a relief: one more good testimony. After feel a bit relief, she yells happily again. She feels no shy to do that in front of her father.

In Kaien's opinion, right now Nina looks like a five years old child. But it does not matter. Kaien even never think about it. His feelings are fulfilled by happiness now. That man never sees his daughter this happy before, this is her brightest smile ever. "Did something great happen?"

"Yes. I have received no bad comments about my chocolate." Nina answered it with smile. "I think I will make it more and tastier next year!"

"I will wait then." Kaien responded. He replied his daughter's smile, but Nina seems to be confused. Her face as if she said: Why-you-smile? "It is the first time I see you smile like this, My Dear."

Nina raises one of her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Do not say that you never see me smile, Dad!"

"That is not what I mean." Kaien refused. "I just want to say that this is your most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

Everyone know that Kaien means to praises her, but it looks like Nina does not know it, or she does not like of what he said just now, because her face turn annoyed and the dark aura spread around her instead of smile and say thank you. Kaien pushes his chair to back up to avoid those dark auras. The man knows that he said something wrong but he does not know which word.

"If this is the most beautiful smile you have ever seen from me, Dad... say it," Okay. Now Nina's face and smile is so scary. Kaien froze in Goosebumps on his seat, "how was my smile all this time?"

_What so wrong with that praise?_ Kaien thought confusedly. It is impossible to ask her about it because she is in her lowest level of mood today, thanks to Kaien. The chairman had made his own daughter—which was in her best mood ever—fell into the worst state in her life. He wept over his own mistake. "It looks like all my words are making you annoying, Nina."

Nina pounds on Kaien's table. She gives her adoptive father a death glare. "That is true. Your words ARE annoying me!"

Kaien surprised for a bit and then, he starts to cry very dramatically. He drops his head onto the table and cries desperately there. "My own daughter hates me! I am surely a useless father!"

Without gives any mercy, Nina walks away. She left behind her crying father. That man is still crying on his table. She knows that it is not real cries, but still she has made her father sad in this Valentine's Day: the day she supposed to make him happy. Nina stops in the front of the door. She has reached the handle when she suddenly turns back.

Nina smiles when she sees her father is still crying on his table. "Dad," she said. "I will cook more and make a tastier food for you!" Then she leaves.

After Nina left, Cross Kaien stops his cries, act so serious again. He improves the position of his glasses and smiles to the empty door where her daughter stands there for a while.

"Finally she found her hobby..." he murmured.

.

Shower time is the time Cross Nina hates the most, because she has to reveal her disguises and face her true self: the self she always tries to avoid by. The thing she hates the most to do is facing the mirror in the bathroom after taking a bath. She will see her true self with her own eyes, like this time.

Nina has worn a new clothe when she face the mirror. She washed her hair today, but it does not need shampoo to reveal her true hair colour. It just need cool water and fuala, you can see the true Cross Nina.

Nina let go the towel that cover her wet hair without seeing the mirror. She takes a hair dryer not far from her and starts to dry her own hair, again no seeing the mirror. After several minutes, she is done. It takes a while until she dares to see her true self.

The hair she possesses is not black like everyone sees every day; it is pure white like silver. The eyes she possesses are not pitch black like everyone sees; it is purple like amethyst. Nina looks at her own reflection on the mirror in silence. She touches her own reflection and then touch her eyes before stroke her silver hair. There are no similarities between her and her father, Cross Kaien: Not the eyes, not the hair, and not the face. She is not her father's biologic daughter. She knew it since long time ago. She used to think and hope that the forty years old man who wants to adopt her is her father who came back for her and picked her up. Years passed and she learns that it is impossible. There is no way Cross Kaien would be her biologic father. It may be her true father already dead or too poor so he sent her to an orphanage. She does not know which one is true. She has no chance to find out. The only clue about her family and may be her past is he necklace surround her neck.

Ah! If she remembers that, she feels more pathetic. She is just a girl named Cross Nina, a fragile girl who even does not remember her own name. That is right. The people at the orphanage gave her the name "Nina". Then after she was adopted by Cross Kaien, the name Cross is added and becomes her first name. She used to confuse why Kaien adopted a sickly girl like her: she has an acute asthma since unknown time, she could easily have fever or get coughed, and many disease that often come suddenly. There is nothing she brings to her father's life except trouble, even so Cross Kaien never complained.

"_He is such a good father."_ Nina thought and then she faces the mirror again, touch her cheeks once more and close her eyes. _"I wander if there any people out there who resembles me. It would be great, but it has very little probability."_

It is not meaning that Nina is pessimistic; it is because she found nothing all these ten years. No one resembles her hair so she thought may be her true family left her and avoid seeing her because they can recognize her by her hair and her eyes, so she decided to hide it when she entered high school. Wakaba Sayori and Cross Kaien is the only people who know these true colours of her eyes and hair. She hopes by doing this, she will find her true family sooner or later.

"_Run away!"_

Suddenly someone is screaming inside her mind. There is another sight. She feels it is bad sight but she wants to know it more than avoiding it. So, she stays close her eyes and let those sight flows into her.

Dark... Everything is covered by darkness. But she cans still seeing in that dark state. There is a young man who lies on the floor, but it looks clearly that the young man is trying to reach her. He creeps on the floor and swing her hand, ordered her to go away from him. The boy is bleeding, his blue pyjama has turned into red, he sink in the puddle of blood. Nina found out something frighten: the boy's hair is silver just like her. But she can not see the boy's face. It is too dark to see.

"What?" Nina murmured in shock.

"_Don't you what me!"_ Nina surprised the young man is answered her, as if he can hears everything she says right now. _"Just run away, you dammit! Run as far as possible!"_

When Nina wants to say more, the sight begins to fades away. "No! Wait! Who are you?" Nina tried to reach the boy's hand, but when she opens her eyes, she only reaches an empty air. She closed her eyes and hope she could see the sight once more but it did not work. The sight is gone.

Nina is out of breathe likes a runner. The sight took all of her energy. She feels to the floor weakly. In the sight...there is a boy who has the same hair as her, suffers and bleeding so much. It is dark and the floor is full by blood.

What exactly is that?

.

**At Midnight**

The Class is dismissed quicker than usual. How relief... Kuran Kaname has a business he has to finish as soon as possible: the business with the chairman. The leader of the Night Dorm comes to the room of chairman Kaien. He knocks the door and gets the permission to get in from the room's owner.

The room's owner sees him in surprise. It looks like the old man did not expect that he will come in such a time. The chairman serves him a glass and a box of red tablets. Cross Kaien put in one of those tablets into the glass. The tablet is vanishing, turns into a glass of red liquid. Kaien gives him the glass and walks back to his seat. Kaien stares Kaname but the guy is stares the red liquid in his glass.

"It is rare to see you come into my office this late, Kaname-kun." The chairman opened the conversation. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"It is not a big deal, Chairman." Kaname said. He quiet for a while. "You never told me that you had adopted a child."

Kaien is wandering what is mean of Kaname's question, but he holds himself. "I have no obliged to report anything to you, haven't I?" Kaien replied him with no fear, just like the other people like him. "Is it matter with you?"

"No. I just surprised when I found out that the girl I helped few days ago is your adopted daughter." Kaname answered.

"I told you at the same day when you saved her, didn't I?" Kaien asked confirmation. The guy did not get of what Kaname want to talk about until now.

"Yes." Kaname took his glass and drinks the liquid in it. When he done, "That is not what I want to talk with you, Chairman Kaien. There is something I want to ask you, that is all."

Kaien frowned. "What is it?"

"Did you adopt Nina from an orphanage?"

"Yes." That answer is enough for the dorm leader.

Kuran Kaname put down his glass and walks aim to Kaien. The dorm leader glares Kaien. If anyone else accept that glare, they would be tremble in frighten, but Kaien would not. The glares of vampires have been common thing for him.

"Could you tell which orphanage it is?" he asked seriously, very serious that if Kaien making jokes or does not give the answer he wants the time; he will tear the man's off.

**To be continued...**

.

.

Ouch! My first cliff hanger in this fan fiction! Sorry, everyone! It is been the third chapter, do you feel something unusual in this fic? Like someone's disappearing for example? Ah forget it! All right, time to **re:review**!

For **YukikoxHisoka66**: I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for your praises.

For **Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness**: Ow thank you. Keep read this story, okay?

For **myra k kuran**: Oh thank you for your praise. Xixixixi...you realized it! Yuuki will appear in this fic, but for Zero...hm...I will consider it. *evilgrin*

By the way, for your request:

I will make that chapter. But it is neither now or next chapter. Be patient, okay?

I will update as soon as possible

Cross Nina...our main protagonist. Is everything can guess who is she exactly? All right then, see you next chapter!


	5. The Family

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**The Family**

**.**

Kuran Kaname walks out of his private room down to the hall at the first floor. He can not sleep so he moves there with hope that he can wipe all of his anger. Unfortunately, his hope does not come true. The hall is already crowd when he gets there. There are some of the night class's students who have not slept yet either. Kaname knows all of those faces: there are Ichijou Takuma, Aidou Hanabusa, and Kain Akatsuki. They will not bother him; even he can let them stay there… but not today. Right now, all of them are just some eyesores in his eyes.

"Good morning." Kain Akatsuki greeted him.

"Good morning, Kaname-sama." Aidou Hanabusa greeted him.

"Good morning, Kaname." Ichijou greeted him too, but Kaname does not give any answer to the greetings even from Ichijou Takuma, his best friend. He even does not care about it. He just sits on the sofa: the sofa that no one sits on it and then he dazed alone without smile or even turns to them once.

Kain, Aidou, and Ichijou are staring each other silently. Each of them is asking the same question in their mind: What is wrong with Kaname today?

Both Aidou and Kain have no brave to ask it. Silently, they ask for Ichijou to do it. As his best friend, Takuma agreed. The emerald eyed boy coughed, but he does not receive any attention from Kaname. Something is really weird here.

"Um… Kaname," Ichijou Takuma called him but accept no responses, "you look different today. Is something bothering you?"

That time, Kaname's dark eyes move to Ichijou and suddenly the sofa where the boy sit right now along the wall behind him is torn apart with unseen blade. It feels like a wind blow right besides his ears and slices down the sofa and the wall. Few inches more and the unseen blade will tear Ichijou apart too like the sofa. Aidou and Kain looks at the marks on the sofa and on the wall in horror. Their dorm leader is furious.

"S-Sorry…" Ichijou said, also in horror.

"P-Please excuse us, Kaname-sama!" Kain and Aidou run to their room, left Ichijou and Kaname alone.

Ichijou is still in horror. He grumbled in his mind why do the two runs left him with angry beast like this? But Ichijou tries to calm himself. It is his best friend after all. Besides, it is not the first time he received Kaname's anger. There is a worse moment than now. The dorm leader must be had trouble he can not bear alone or something had annoys him so much until he lost his patience.

The blonde haired man moves few inches afar from the frightened marks. He takes several breathes. "Hey, would you share your problems with me? I think it would help you reduce your anger."

It looks like Kaname does not hear his words or may be his words has made the dorm leader's anger even worse because there are abundant dark auras surround him right now. Once again, Kaname gives him a deathly glare. Believe or not, the dark auras have eyes too: the red crimson eyes. It is following Kaname's eyes direction. Right now those auras are focused only to Ichijou: intimidates him and choke him from all directions, makes it hard to breathe. Ichijou gulped in nerves. He feels like these dark auras can devour him right now in one swallow because the aura is thicker and thicker in every second.

"I-I see if you do not want to tell it. I will leave now." Like sonic the hedgehog, Ichijou runs fast to his own room, leaving Kaname alone in hall.

Now, Kuran Kaname is totally alone. Finally! Kaname breathes once. He is not just angry, of course. It is because of Cross Kaien and what that man's said last night.

.

**Flashback**

Kuran Kaname and Cross Kaien, the chairman of the Cross Academy, are facing each other in the chairman's room. There is no fear in both of their eyes. They are challenging each other in silence, bet who dares to take the first attack. Kaname gives the old man a glare; he does not want to hear any jokes of Kaien now.

"Could you tell which orphanage it is?" Kaname tried to be as polite as possible.

"Sorry I can not tell you, Kaname-kun." Kaien answered quickly. He never gets his sight away from Kaname.

Kaname almost scratch the table. His entire energy move into his fists, concentrated on it. Now he can hardly control his power, because his anger is almost unbearable anymore. "Why?" Anyone can feel the furious within his voice.

"Nina asked me so." That answer mutes Kaname's mouth. "She afraid her true family abandoned her because of certain reason and will avoid her if they know her true identity. That is why she asked me to hide her background, so she can find her true family herself."

"You know I have nothing to do with her. I have the right to know her background." Kaname said.

Kaien frowned deeper. "Who knows? May be you have a connection to her true family and will tell them that Nina is here or something like that, I do not know. Anything can happen in this world, Kaname-kun. Sorry, no matter how persist you are, I will not tell you anything."

Kaname is run out of patience. His eyes glowing red in the darkness, proof that he is not human. His fangs grow longer, frighten any humans he meet, but it does not give any effect on Kaien. Kaname grab his fist, makes the table he grabbing is broken. He just left his marks on Kaien's table.

The way Kaien hide Nina's identity made Kaname believe more that Nina is the girl. Actually, he can grab Kaien's neck and choke him to get more information, but even if he does it, Kaien will not talk, he can sure about it. Cross Kaien is not a man who will reveal something easily just because of one threat or even some tortures. If he said he will keep it a secret, it means that the secret would remain a secret until he died.

Kaname gets rid all of his dignity, hopes that Kaien will change his mind. He calms himself. He relaxes his hands to get rid most of his power there, his eyes also back into dark colour. "Please." Kaname said clear enough for Kaien to hear it. "Please tell me, Kaien-san."

Of course Kaien surprised, He never been this surprise before. But he still says: "You can not change my mind, Kaname-kun. Sorry." Kaien said full of regret.

**End of Flashback**

.

Kuran Kaname, a vampire, has begged to a mere human for something he can not gain until the end. How could be there something worse than it? His dignity is hurt and his worry become worse and worse each time. Kaien's behaviour is strengthening the probability, he only need a proof to satisfy his curiosity. If Nina is not the girl, he has no reason to investigate her anymore. But if Nina is the girl, he has to protect her from his world, keep her away from this world of dark creatures.

Suddenly, his vampire receptor detects something. There is someone who left the school. He knows whose presence it is, exactly. He will not wrong.

"That girl is never understands the meaning of dangerous." _Just like the girl_, he thought. Just where is she going right now? It is not matter. Wherever she goes, Kaname wants to make sure she is safe.

.

Cross Nina is walking among the crowd in the city. Her eyes never stop exploration her new environment. This city is surely noisier and more crowd than Cross Academy. Moreover, she only once went here, she even does not memorize every street well. It is easy to get lost here, but it is not impossible to get some help from others. Not all the civilizers are bad, anyway. But if she remembered her first experience to this city, this time she must be more carefully. The city is full of unexpected things.

The sun is on her head. Fortunately, Nina wears a hat, so she can not get easily fainted by the heat of the sun. Oh it would be shame if she fainted in this crowd. If that happens, her very protective father must be prohibited her to go to the city. She can not be here anymore. Nina has made her heart to be strong; she does not want to give up to her fragility.

Ups! She has to hurry if she does not want to misses Ichijou Takuma's birthday party tonight.

That is right. She had been invited to the vice leader of the moon dorm's birthday party. A while ago, Aidou Hanabusa came to her and gives her the oral invitation.

.

**Flashback**

It is break time and Cross Nina is on the way to her house which not far from school. When she almost reaches her house, a blonde haired boy appears suddenly in front of her. The boy jumped from the shadows. He appears without making any sound around. His sudden attendance is surprises her. If she does not control her nerve at the right time, her asthma would get worse again or may be she can get heart attack.

"Am I scaring you?" Aidou said innocently. It annoys Nina. Does her face not looking frightened enough?

"Yes." Nina admitted. Aidou giggled for a while. It annoys her more; she hopes Aidou stops it before she left him behind. Fortunately, Aidou stops giggled and becomes serious with one coughed. "Is there something you want to talk about, Aidou-senpai?" Nina asked.

Aidou still coughed. "Yeah, um... actually I was sent here by Ichijou. He invites you to his birthday party tonight. Would you come?" he explained. Believe or not, Nina sees him blushed, but Nina thinks it is just her imagination. It is impossible for someone admired like Aidou blushes just because of facing her.

"Sorry, I am afraid I would not come." Nina answered quickly. Of course Aidou is surprised, very surprised.

"You are lucky to be invited, don't you know? Ichijou is friendly but he is rare to be close to human. Respect his kindness, can't you?" Aidou suddenly snapped her.

Nina understands that this invitation is special, due to Aidou's words. But what she can do? The last time she went out at night, terrible thing happened and she ended up in chairman's room. If she fainted because of her phobia once more, she will only embarrass herself in the public, moreover in the front of vampires.

"Night makes me afraid, Aidou-senpai." Aidou's respons is very clear: he laugh as loud as he can. Nina can only watch and stands there. She watches her phobia is being laughed by Aidou. It is embarrassing, but she can not do anything about it. It is the truth. For her, she would rather shy because of admitting her weakness than becoming trouble for someone else, no matter even if the responses of her admitting is pisses her off.

No long after that, Aidou stop laughing. Looks like, he realized that Nina does not smile at all. It is serious. Aidou stares her unbelievably. "You are kidding, right? Someone like you has phobia of the dark?"

Nina hates to admit it, but it is the best thing she can do now. Besides, she can not imagine how frighten to becomes the only human in certain place, surround by darkness and full of vampires. She never had good experienced with vampires except with Kuran Kaname.

"You can laugh until you satisfied. It is funny and silly, I know. But it is the truth." Nina said annoyingly. She wants to get away from that place before Aidou laughs at her again. "If you excuse me, I will—

Nina can never complete her sentence because when she almost leaves the place; her hand suddenly is grabbed by someone. She surprised to know whose hand it is. A moment ago, he is laughs at her and now he grabs her hand seriously. Nina can not understand what the mean of that expression is. That is not like the usual Aidou Hanabusa she always sees every day at school.

"I will pick you up this evening," he said firmly.

"Aidou-senpai..." Nina's eyes looks down to their linked hands. "Your hand..."

Aidou pulls back his hand from her. Now, Nina is sure that Aidou is really blushed because his face is as red as cherry right now, even he looks so nervous. "S-Sorry, I did not mean to ... my hand is move on its own," he defended himself. Then he points Nina out. "Do not misunderstand! I want to pick you up as a reward for your delicious chocolate back then!"

A warm smile appears on Nina's face. "Delicious...? Really...?"

Now, Aidou Hanabusa's face is as red as boiled crab. "Waa...! Do not misunderstand! It just a leftover chocolate anyway!" he tried to snapped on her, but it did not work. He looks defending instead of snapping. "I just do not want owe anything to you!" Aidou stares another spot.

"Very well...! This evening, right...?" Nina finally agreed.

"Yes. Do not come late or I will leave you behind!"

**End of Flashback**

.

Well, to think about it, Nina herself confused with Aidou's weird behaviour towards her. What is going on with him? That annoying guy is seems to be nervous when he get close to her, but that is not the problem. Aidou who usually does not care anything but his fan girls, now looks so care about her, even he offer himself to assist Nina to the party. Thanks to that, Nina's perception towards that guy is better than before. Now she thought that Aidou is not too annoying at all, he can be pretty nice sometimes.

"_Ouch! It is not the right time to think something like that!"_ Nina put in her hand into her cloak's pocket and takes a piece of paper from there. On the paper is written a certain address, whose address it is? Only Nina knows. "I hope it is not far from here," she murmured. She afraid her father will look for her in panic if she not comes back until the sun set.

Cross Nina begins her searching. She asked some people, one by one, ask whether they know those address. She got some clue and in one hour she is going deeper in the city unconsciously but in the same place she feels that she is closer to the place she is looking for.

For some reason she does not know exactly, Nina always looks besides her. Of course nobody is there. She is in this city alone, with no one assist her. A dark emotion creeps in her heart. She feels so lonely; like there was someone who always by her side in any time but now— whoever it is—gone. It is weird, very weird. As long as she remembers, she never has someone like that, and she sure that is not her father. This feeling is deeper and more intensive. It is someone else, someone who always by her side, but not her father. Could it be one of her family? Thinking it makes her want to cry.

"_No! Not in a place like this! Not in front of these people! Come on, it is okay, Nina! You will find them soon!"_ Nina cheered herself. At a time like this, Nina wishes she could remember even if only a piece of her past. _"Ah why these tears burst? Come on! Do not cry, Nina! Be tough!"_

"Huhuhuhu..." Nina heard someone's crying. Of course is not her. The tears have stopped a moment ago. This voice is not sound familiar, she never hear it before. But the source is close, very close.

Nina walks away from the crowd, to the quiet place. The place is reminds her with the last place she visit at the last time she went to the city. Ow that was not a good memory. It was like a nightmare. She hopes it will not repeat here, not now. She looks for the source of the crying voice. She gets closer. She supposed to be happy, but in fact her heart pounding faster. It must be because the terrible things she experienced the last time she went here.

The black haired girl breathes a relief when she sees a little girl is the source of the crying voice. The girl is squatting behind the garbage can. Nina can see the girl's body is shivering. May be she got lost. Nina walks closer and squat in front of the girl.

"Hey, are you lost?" The girl looks up a little: little enough to only show her dark eyes. When they look each other, the girl is jumped over her and crying loudly in her embrace. Nina surprised a little, but then she caresses the girls' back to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"That guy..." The girl sobbed. "That guy is chasing after me! I am scared! Onee-chan, help me! That guy is scary!"

Nina frowned. Suddenly, she got bad feelings. The guy this girl mentioned is not...

"Found you!" Nina does not need to turn around to see who the owner of that terrifying voice. She had already memorize the chilled sensation and the scary aura that brought by the voice. But her head is still turning around. That is the time she saw those red-blooded eyes once more, this time he is bigger and taller. There is no chance for her to win against this beast; it can rip them both apart in a second.

The vampire shows up his clawed hand before their eyes. Nina embraces the little girl, sinks her in her body and becomes shield for her. She has thought that it is her end when she hears splashing sound. Still embraces the little girl, Nina turned around and sees another terrifying view. The vampire's chest had been pierced by a hand. Nina sees another hand grab the vampire's heart and then broke it in front of her eyes. Blood spilled on everywhere. Nina keeps the girl, does not let her get stained by blood or see the terrifying scene. No long after, the vampire turns into white ashes and the wind blow it away: showing her the killer of the vampire just now. It is the same dark eyed man who saved her life twice. Kuran Kaname.

"Do you understand the words 'dangerous'?" The vampire licked the vampire's blood that stained his hand. His red eyes glares her with scary eyes, looks annoying and angry. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I...um..." Nina confused, does she have to answer the question or say thank you first? But it looks like this man wants something reasonable from her mouth as fast as possible, not the thank you greeting. "I am looking for someone..." Nina finally answered; hope that Kaname will not angry anymore. She intends to persuade him not to tell her father that she has been attacked by a vampire again, because if he tells Kaien, the man will never allow her to go to the city anymore.

"Is it someone important to you till you have to endanger your life?" Okay, now Nina raise own of her eyebrows. Why Kaname asked it? He sounds very worry about her.

"Yes." Nina answered quickly. Kaname does not looks like can wait for a simple answer now. Oh My. Nina wanders if something bad had happened to Kaname because the vampire is looking very angry.

"Who is it?' he asked further.

Nina wanted to answer it but the shivering girl in her embrace is making her realize the situation. "Senpai, we can talk it further. But first, I have to give back this girl to her family." Nina released her. The girl peeps around, seeing the recent situation. She looks relief when she saw the vampire is gone, but when she sees Kaname, she frighten once more. She hid behind Nina. Cross Nina caresses her back once again to calm her down and whisper to her that the guy who stands near them is not dangerous.

.

"Okaa-san!"

Cross Nina is watching the warm reunion from far away distance. The mother and her daughter finally meet each other again. The girl's mother has report to the nearest police officer she saw. Fortunately, this problem is not going too far yet. The mother and the little girl thank her and bowed down to her as thank you. Nina replies their polite and waves her hand when they say good bye. Then the mother and her daughter walk home happily. They grab each other's hand, inseparable. What a happy family.

Nina stares her own hands, wanders if she used to be grabbed like that by her true mother: touched full of love. It must be warm, but unfortunately, she does not remember a thing about it.

"Just who do you want to meet, exactly?" Nina almost jumps up suddenly in surprised. This man is truly had to learn how to not make someone get heart attack easily. Do all vampires have this annoying habit?

Nina takes several breaths to make her respiratory system back to normal again. "Senpai, why do you want to know it that badly?" Nina turns around and faces the vampire. She looks up so their eyes meet each other.

"You carelessly endanger yourself once more. Don't you get tired of being almost-attacked-victims by level E vampires?" Kaname replied coldly.

Something in those sentences makes Nina curious. Level E. She used to hear that title before, both from Kaname himself. "What is level E exactly? You spoke it twice." Nina changes the topic unconsciously.

Kaname moves his sight of her. "You do not have to know anything about it," he said. "Forget what I said and just answer my question without changing the topic, can't you?" he demanded.

It is rare. Kaname never be this persists. But Nina does not want to pull out his anger more than it. "I am looking for my aunt at the orphanage. She is visiting this city and I want to see her. That is all." Nina answered honestly.

"I will assist you, then." Kaname said. Of course Nina surprised.

"But it will take long time may be." Nina added.

"I will wait you. Besides, chairman must be wants his daughter go home safely." Ugh. That answer is mute Nina in a flash of an eye.

.

Nina drops in a small unpretentious house: a blue painted house. Nina asked Kaname to wait outside. Fortunately, Kaname does not want to enter such a human house either although he is worrying Nina's safety. But is does not matter, he can sense her even from outside. Meanwhile, Nina knocks the door then an old lady welcomes her, permits her to go inside. Nina greets her and comes into her house. In Kaname's perception and due to Nina's friendly smile, he concludes that they already know each other well. It lessens his worry. As long as Nina inside, Kaname watch her, waiting outside beneath the shadows so no one realize his presence.

One hour later, right when the sun almost sun set, Nina comes out of the house. Kaname waits until the old lady close the door. After the door closed and Nina walks towards him, Kaname walks out from the darkness. Fortunately, Nina does not surprise like before.

The vampire sees something change from Nina. He can not tell what it is, but he sure there are some change on her expression.

"What is wrong?" Kaname asked and Nina surprised. That mean his assumption is right, there is something happened inside. "What are you both talking about inside?"

Nina moves his sight, like intends to run away from Kaname's investigation. "Nothing happened, nothing important for you at least." That answer means Nina does not want to let him know anything, or does not want it trouble him.

"It troubles you." Kaname said, silently wants Nina to tell him more.

Nina sighed. She looks gave up. "I just want to visit her here, but who knows that she will tell me something more about my identity?"

For a second, Kaname surprised, but he returns his face into cold plain face again. "What do you mean your identity?"

This time Nina frowned narrowly, looks like a person who almost lost its patience. She looks does not want to share the talk whatever it is. Kaname's question is annoys her, but she can not do nothing about it. The vampire is very curious, he feels almost reach something he always search all this time.

"Promise me you will not put a mercy on me!" Nina glares him. It is the first time Kaname saw Nina's glare, and the way she looks at her is reminds him with the girl he is looking for until now: the girl who has the same name like her.

"Why I have to put a mercy on you?"

Nina sighed. She, once again, moves her sight from him. "I have no idea about my past or my own identity." Then she quickly back to Kaname. She stares him curiously and waits for his reaction.

Kaname does not give any reaction... on his face. But in his heart, who knows? It does not matter. When she saw no reaction from Kaname, Nina breathes a sigh of relief. "You have no memory about who you are?" Kaname asked her.

Cross Nina nodded. She smiles. "I am glad you do not feel sympathy for me. Everyone who heard that story will quickly fell sympathy for me at the moment. It pisses me off. My fragile body is more than enough to attract everyone's sympathy to me. I am not the poorest girl in the world. I am not that weak to receive that much sympathy from everyone includes the people I do not know." Nina let out whatever her heart says at the time.

"Will you tell me about your past?" Kaname can not hold himself to not ask it now. He really wants to know, right now.

"Let's go home. I will share it to you on our way."

.

"I have no memory before I was ten. The first memory I remember is the face of my aunt in the orphanage: an orphanage which has closed since few years ago. My aunt told me that the name "Nina" was given to me due to the ornament on my necklace, but the ornament has lost now." Nina told Kaname her past on the way home. "She thought it was my name and then she raised me as one of her children at the orphanage. I was always troubling her since the beginning because of my asthma and my other weaknesses."

No memory before ten years old, the disease and weak body, had been raised in orphanage, and the ornament engraved with the name, everything is match. Kaname never thought that Nina as so many similarity to the girl. At the first time, he thought that Nina only has the same name with the girl. It could be happen sometimes, so he never mined it. But when the more similarity showed up, his curious awaken. He wants to investigate her, but has no chance to ask it to her and now when he has, he proofs everything at once. There is only one more thing to be proven.

"Now," Nina continued her story, "the only thing I have as the clue from my past is only this ring." Nina took something covered by her uniform: a necklace. When Kaname saw the ring on Nina's necklace, everything is complete. Nothing needs to be proven anymore.

Both Kaname and Nina watch the ring on the necklace carefully. Nina looks so curious and wanders in her mind, meanwhile Kaname watch the necklace with unreadable eyes. He is trying to hide his true emotion from her, trying to stay cold in front of her. Now he knows everything. Cross Nina is not only Cross Nina. She is the girl he wants to protect once: the most important girl for him, the girl he protect from his world. He found her once more.

It looks like his sister's words are true: _"Once you had been destined to be together, no matter how far or how long you get separated, you will meet again one day."_

Now he faces the truth behind those words. There is no way to run anymore, or he does not want to run anymore, to be exact. Kaname will protect this girl with his own hands, never letting her to get close to his world, no matter what happened. He has to separate this girl as far as possible from her true world.

"Kaname-senpai?" Kaname turns to her who looks at him with sorry face. "Does my past troubling you?"

"Not at all..." Kaname answered coldly, hiding his true emotions which mixed up within his head right now.

Nina smiles with relief. "I am glad." Then she smiles cheerily. "We have to quick. I do not want to come late to the Ichijou-senpai's birthday party."

Kaname frowned. "You come there?" He stopped walking and so does Nina.

"Of course, Ichijou-senpai is invited me there. Aidou-senpai said it this afternoon," Nina answered calmly, does not feel the dark aura which begins to spread in the air.

"Do not come there!"

**To be continued**

.

.

Another cliff hanger... Sorry. Well, it is time to **re:review**.

For **myra k kuran**: Thank you for the praise. I will update as soon as possible.

For **avathetimelord**: I am glad you like Nina. I will do my best. Keep read this story, okay?

Aw the new phase of Nina X Kaname's relation! What will Kaname does after this? Stay reading this story, okay? Leave me your review! Bye!


	6. The Vampire' World

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**The Vampire's World**

**.**

"Damn!" Nina punched the nearest wall angrily, making a new crack on there. Strangely, she does not look at any pain.

Cross Kaien watches his daughter's strange behaviour silently. He gulped in nervous, fear he will be the next target of his daughter's furious. It is rare to see Nina this furious. He wanders what makes Nina so angry right after she meets her aunt (the woman who takes care of her at the orphanage) in the city. Does something have happened?

Kaien feel worry when Nina's breathe sound is changing. It sounds choked. Nina takes her bronchodilator quickly and breathes the oxygen from it. Her breathe sounds is back to normal again, Kaien feel relief.

"Nina, you know that angry is not good for your asthma, don't you?" Kaien asked carefully, afraid the anger of Nina will move to him.

Right at the moment, Nina gives him a glare. Kaien sighed. He wanders why everyone acts so weird recently? First is Kuran Kaname, now his own daughter. Who else later? He himself may be...

"It is about Kaname-senpai."

Kaien raises one of his eyebrows when he heard that name. "What about Kaname? You meet him in the city?" As long as he remembers he ordered no one to assist Nina or watch her. How could she meet Kaname and even get annoyed because of that vampire?

"I meet him in the city." Nina let out her emotion. "I told him that Ichijou-senpai is invited me to his birthday party tonight."

Kaien does not surprise. He already knows the party. Ichijou Takuma himself came to him this morning to ask his permission and ask whether he can invite Nina as a guardian or not. He gave the vice leader of moon dorm a permission. "So what is the problem?"

.

**Flashback**

"Do not come there!" That prohibition is like thunder that pierce Cross Nina's chest. Kuran Kaname said it so sudden when the party time is near and after she made an appointment with Aidou Hanabusa.

"Why?" Nina demanded him, she needed an answer: the rational one.

"You do not need to know the reason." Kaname answered. Of course it makes her angry.

"You can not just prohibit me to come to the party without any reason, Senpai! You have no right to do that!" Nina snapped at him; forget that she is facing the leader of the moon dorm.

"I have the right. Don't you remember that I am the leader of the moon dorm?" Kaname replied coldly.

"But I am not your authority object. I am a Day Class student, and my dorm leader herself does not prohibit me! You have no right to forbid even one of day class student to do anything they want as long as it is not against the school rules!" Nina gave her arguments. "And coming to a party is not against the school rules. I am sure Ichijou-senpai has permission to hold a party; he is you vice leader, anyway. He will not against the school rules."

"If I can not prohibit you as the moon dorm's leader, I will prohibit you as a," Kaname's eyes turned red. Nina can see his fangs in his mouth. The girl is terrifying, of course, but she hid it, "vampire." Now his voice sounded threatens. "It is our territory. You will be the only human there. I bet you can guess what happens to a mouse which comes into cat's lair."

"You refer... me as weak as a mouse?" Nina asked. Kuran Kaname's silence has given the clear answer to Nina. "Fine, then!"

Then Nina leaves him behind. No waiting or turning. She does not care about him anymore.

**Flashback end**

.

Cross Nina once thought that Kuran Kaname is different. He does not seem feel sympathy for her when she told him her secret. But then, unexpectedly, the vampire is comparing her with a mouse: a weak one, to be exact. That was the biggest degradation she ever received, and she received it from someone she trust to be the best vampire she ever met. Of course Nina never had any intention to listen to his prohibition. She will come to the party, no matter what happens. She had been invited as a guardian, anyway. There is no way she will not attend the party. Besides, Aidou-senpai is must be waiting for her now.

"So, you will go to the party?" Cross Kaien asked her for once more.

"Yes." Nina wears her arm band: the symbol of a prefect and in this case... guardian. "Dad, you do not mind, do you?"

Kaien shocked his head. "Of course not, you are free to come to the party, My Dear," he said. Nina replies that answer with smile and say "thank you".

.

"You are late!" The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes grumbled to her. Cross Nina glad when she sees the boy. He is still waiting for her at the appointment place even she has late for more than ten minutes.

"I am sorry, Aidou-senpai." Nina said. She does not dare to tell him what exactly happened. "Could we go now?"

Aidou Hanabusa leads the way. As long as they walking, no one talks. Aidou seems to be calm too. Nina thinks that he has not been told yet by Kaname, because someone like Kaname is impossible to cancel what he had said.

"Um... Aidou-senpai, did Kaname-senpai say anything to you?" Nina decided to ask him.

Aidou turned and faces her, but not stop walking. "No, he did not. What is wrong?"

Nina tries to smile, giving him the best smile she can make at this situation when she really wants to go berserk and punch the nearest tree. "No, Senpai. It is just a question."

Aidou looked curious a little, but then he makes his own conclusion. "It looks like you feel the difference too, right?"

She raises her eyebrows. "What difference...?"

"Kaname-sama is in bad mood today." Nina frowned when Aidou called Kaname with –sama. That calling is too polite and too high to just an ordinary dorm leader. It is refers to a president or something like that. But she decided to hold her question when Aidou continued, "He is furious with unknown reason. It feels like his anger is growing bigger and bigger each time. I want to get rid the cause of his anger as soon as possible."

"You are so caring about him, Senpai," she praised.

"It is not like that." Suddenly, some dark clouds appear on Aisou's head. He looks in blue. "We, the night class students, are frightened. You do not know how scary Kaname-sama when he is angry."

Nina shows her sympathy face, but in her heart she thought, _"He does not scary at all."_ Nina thought easily.

.

When they leave the chairman's house, Nina grabs Aidou's clorthes tightly. The darkness around her like wants to eat her alive, watching her behind the bushes and the trees. Her hand is a little bit shivering but she tried to hold on. Nina does not know that Aidou is blushed right now.

"N-Nina, if you are that afraid..." Aidou gave her one of his hands. "Take my hand."

"Thank you, Aidou-senpai." Nina accepts the hand and grabs it along the way to the moon dorm.

Strangely, Nina feels another familiar feeling. She feels like she used to be lead like this before, by the same warm hand... from another person. Her sight begins to change. The blonde haired guy who led her turns into two silvered haired boys: both are taller than her in blue jacket and the other one is in yellow jacket. They both grasp her hands and walks together with her, lead her way. Nina can feel the warmth. It is so comfort. Unconsciously, Nina grabs Aidou's hand tighter; send a strange impulse to the blonde haired boy and makes him sweaty.

"C-Cross Nina...!" Aidou's snap is waking Nina from her sight, bring her back into reality.

The girl winked confusedly, reaction to the strange thing she got at the first second she came back into reality. "Aidou-senpai, your hand is sweaty... and cooler. Are you all right?"

"Just walk ahead, can't you?" Aidou avoid talking the topic further. How could he admit to someone like Nina that he is nervous when he closes to her? With no more chat, they both walk straight to the moon dorm.

Cross Nina feels the atmosphere become cooler and scarier at the time she steps on the moon dorm's area. The darkness is thicker and she grasps Aidou's hand tighter than before. It makes Aidou sweat more.

"_Oh come on, Nina...! If you afraid, it would be victory for Kaname-senpai!"_ Nina burned herself with those spirited words. She loosens her hand slowly. She takes a long breathe before she pulls back her hand from Aidou. Her heart pounding faster until it hurt her chest but she tries to stay tough.

Nina does not know how far the party is being held, but she thought that she is in the party area when she saw a pair of Night Class students standing beneath the shadows of a tree. And then, the amount of the students is increased. It is not only a pair anymore. Along the way, Nina feels that she is being stared by everyone. And she is true. Everyone in there give her a deathly glare, even some of them have prepared their own weapons. Wherever she looks at, the only respond she receives is that eyes of hatred.

"_They look so friendly on the day,"_ she thought confusedly. _"Is this they true face? The true face of vampires...?"_

Nina walks with downed head. She wanders if she has done something wrong to deserve those glares. She begins to regret her attendance here. Nina wants to get out of the moon dorm quickly, but after she greets Ichijou Takuma first. Further she goes to the party, the more amount of students increase until she arrived at a place that she thought as the central of the party, because the crowd is focused on that spot. Besides, Aidou stops at the place too. Nina moves aside to see what is in two meters far from her, because Aidou's back is get on her sight.

The light makes her eyes dazzled. She feels relief to find such a bright light among this darkness, although the candles are not enough to get rid of the dark. It does not need a long time to see the party's owner greets her with warm smile that has become rare thing here.

"Welcome, Nina-chan!" Ichijou Takuma greeted her friendly.

Nina replied it with smile. "Thank you for your invitation, Ichijou-senpai." She bowed down before him.

"It is not a big deal, Nina-chan. I hope you can enjoy this party." Actually, Nina wanted to say that this party is run out of hospitality, but it is impossible to say that. She does not appreciate Ichijou-senpai if she said so. "By the way, I heard from Kaname that you almost attacked by a level E vampire today. Are you all right?" Ichijou asked.

Nina frowns a little when the term is mentioned once more. Ichijou looks have not mind to say it. May be it is her chance to know what the mean of that term, because Kaname did not want to tell her.

"Ichijou-senpai, what exactly level E is? They are vampires too, right?" Nina asked curiously. But she think may be she has said something wrong because she feels some kind of dark atmosphere spreads suddenly around her.

"They ARE vampires, but we do not same with them." Aidou Hanabusa suddenly answered with annoyed face. "In vampire world, there are some kinds of society caste, shaped like pyramid. The peak—highest caste—is level A: the pureblood vampires. They are very rare and their bloods are not meddled with humans. Below are level B vampires: noble vampires just like me and the most of the night class. Third is level C: the common vampires. In the base of pyramid are level D: the humans who turned into vampires."

Something shocked her mind. "Human can turns into vampire?"

"Yes." Now the smile from Ichijou's face is gone. "The purebloods can turn humans into vampire by only biting them."

It is a new fact for Nina. She never knows that vampires really can turn humans into vampires too. She thought it is only exist on horror movie or legend. Now there is another thing she wants to ask. "You said the lowest level is level D. How about level E?"

"They are out of pyramid. The level D who can not bear their thirsty will fall into blood sucker beast. That is level E. They have lost their humanity, their mind, and lives only to hunt down the humans and drink their blood. That is why vampire hunters are formed, to hunt and kill level E vampires." The last sentences made her shocked.

"There are vampire hunters too?" Ichijou Takuma nodded. Oh My. Nina feels so stupid like a child. There are so many things about vampires she does not know yet. But something then disturbed her mind.

"Why the hunters hunt down the level E? It is useless, isn't it?" Nina asked and made the attention is focused on her.

"What do you mean?" A wavy haired girl asked her suspiciously.

"If a pandemic spread in certain village for example, it is no use if you hunt down the infected victims. They will keep increase as long as the infection source is still alive." Nina explained.

"What is your point?" Aidou Hanabusa asked. He frowned annoyingly. Nina feels she is not saying something wrong so she continues.

"I mean, why don't the hunters kill the purebloods?" By the time she said it, all the night class's students let out their weapons and point it right to Nina. They all look very angry, even Aidou looks furious too.

Nina is surprised, of course but she does not get why everyone become very angry so sudden. She feels that she has said something right. It is the pureblood's fault if the level E vampires exist. If they did not bite the humans, the level E vampires may never exist and there will not be no innocent humans get attacked by vampires out there. For her, it is ridiculous to hunt down the level E. Their amount is never decreased as long as the pureblood is free to bite anyone they want. But it looks like no one agrees with her, although she said the right thing. Nina does not know where the point is her fault.

"How dare a mere human like you said something like that!"

"Behave yourself, human!"

"_Wow! They are calling out my race. Who is rude now?"_ Nina thought annoyingly. She stares everyone in that party. No one looks friendly now, even Ichijou-senpai looks as cold as ice. The unfriendly vampires become worse now.

"Everyone put down your weapons!" The chilled air blows Nina's hair. The wind almost extinguishes the light there. Nina feels eerie because of the cold air. Everyone in the party turns their attention to somewhere else. Nina turns around because she feels the attention move into someone behind her.

The dark haired guy stands before the elegant chair which Nina did not realize it is there. That guy does not appear a second ago, but Nina does not curious why he can come so fast. He is not human after all. Now, they both are facing each other for the first time since few hours ago. Nina still angry of what he said to her in the afternoon. But now she can feels pride because she had proven to him that she can come here without afraid or get into danger, as long as the last minute is did not counted. Nina and the guy are staring each other in silence. Everyone in the party are trapped in silence too. They are so obedient to their dorm leader. Nina looks around and realizes that all of them have put down their weapons as the leader said.

"Kaname-sama, this girl has—

"It does not matter." Kuran Kaname shouted. Nina frowned once more. Again, Kaname is called with –sama. But before she can think further, the dorm leader has stood before her eyes. Nina looks up to faces him directly. "Nina, do you think all pureblood should be hunted down?"

"Yes, it is their fault that level E exists in this world." Nina said firmly. Of course it awakens the anger of the night class once more.

"Don't dare you say that, Cross Nina!" She heard Aidou Hanabusa snapped her, but she did not turn around to face him. She does not care about the anger that focused only on her right now. "If it is not because of Kaname-sama, the pureblood vampire, we will not come here!"

Cross Nina's eyes opened widely. He glares Kaname in shocked, while Kaname himself stares her with unreadable eyes. Now her question about why the night class call Kaname with –sama has been answered clearly. She never expects she will get this fact as the answer. Suddenly, Kaname's eyes turn red. Nina can feel his enormous power spread in the air and then the entire candle's light is out, gives her totally black scenes. Nina is surrounded by many pair of red eyes. Their eyes glowing in the dark like a beast: ready to eat her alive. They are not charm or beauty anymore, they are all scary. And this pitch black chokes her. Her breathe is quicker and shorter. Oh no! Not now!

Suddenly, Kaname's hand tilted her face. He gives her the most deathly glare he ever given. "Now, are you afraid of me, Nina?" he asked coldly, colder than the usual Kuran Kaname. She never thought that Kaname can be this scary. Now she is agrees with Aidou. Is it what they call pureblood?

Her sound's breathe is changing, like choked. She is panting and even only breathing is hurt her chest. Everything is getting darker and then something appears in her sight. Kaname's face turns into someone else. Not a dark haired guy she is seeing right now, but a white haired woman with blood stained mouth. The fangs appear in her mouth, full with blood.

"_Does your blood suit with my pureblood's blood too... just like him?"_

Nina's eyes opened wider in shocked. It is not the first time the same woman comes into her sight. She is always wandering who the woman is or why she stained red by blood, now her question has been answered. The woman has talked. She is pureblood. And she is going to kill her. Nina is going to die soon, just like... like... she think the continuation hardly but she can not. The harder she thinks about it, the hurt her chest being. It feels worse each second. She can not breathe any longer. She supposed to takes her bronchodilator, but her energy has gone to nowhere. She can not stand anymore. Slowly, everything is swallowed by the darkness.

.

The first thing which welcomes her is a white roof. A neon lamp is lighting her room. She moves her sight and everything she can see is only white and white. All the wall and roof is white even the bed where she lays right now is also covered with white bed sheet. There are table on her right side full by various medicines on it while the tube of intravenous feeding and oxygen tube on her left side. The smell of oxygen filled her nose. Her mouth is covered by oxygen mask. She knows where she is right now and this reality is annoys her. She got stuck here once more for uncountable times only this month. You can not imagine how bored she is when she gets up and realize that she is in this white damn room once more.

Her hand reaches her oxygen mask. She wants to get rid that thing of her mouth as soon as possible. After that, she will takes off this damn tube of intravenous feeding. When she just touches her oxygen mask, another hand fall on her hand, grasp it tightly. Whoever the owner of this hand, it must be a little bit angry, because the grasp is a bit hurt.

"Nina, how many times I told you not to take off your oxygen mask!"

Nina turns a little. Oh My. She has no energy, even turns like this has exhausted her. When she turns to her right side, there is a boy in blue jacket. He is the one who grasping her hand now. Unfortunately, again, she can not see the face. She does not know why, but she feels the boy is older than her. And this familiar feeling is coming again. Nina knows the boy who wears blue jacket. He is the boy who appears some times in her sight. In the most sight, the boy appears in dreadful condition: always dying and sinks in the sea of blood, but now the boy is fine. Nina almost speaks when another boy comes to her. Nina is surprised because the new boy has the same appearance with the first boy. There are no differences between them except the jacket. The first boy wears blue jacket while another wears yellow jacket. One conclusion passes in her mind: they are identical twins. This is the first time she knows that the silver haired boy that comes into her sight is not only one.

"What happened?" The new boy asked the first boy.

"She tried to take off her oxygen mask again!" The first boy grumbled. Now Nina knows that the voices of the twins are different. It looks like the boy in blue jacket is the oldest, and the other one is the youngest.

Then, the boy in yellow jacket put his hand on her head and brushes her hair softly. Nina can feel the love in his stroke. "Please, do not do that, Nina. I understand that it is annoying to see the oxygen tube everyday, so if you do not want to see it anymore, get well soon, okay?"

The tears burst from her eyes. Nina herself does not know why she is crying, but something in those words has warmed her. It gave her new spirit to going back to health, wipes away her boredom and annoyance. She feels that she can not say anything against those words. She hears those words carefully and never says anything. Something creeps in her chest, like she never heard those words for long time and she misses it so much. Although she always accept those words from everyone who come to visit her when she got sick, the feelings that come when the boy say it, is so different. It is warmer than everyone, and this missing feeling... as if the boy was someone very important to her.

She wants to move her hand, but her body feels like it made from stone. She can not move even an inch of her finger. Her cries is worse, she does not want the boys vanish now. Not before she knows who they are. But once again, the reality is not listens her wish. Slowly, the boys fade away and vanish.

.

At the first breath, her nose is filled by the smell of oxygen. Then, she sure something covered her mouth because her skin senses the warm air of her exhalation. She must be wears the mask of oxygen again. With the eyes which still closed, she reaches the oxygen mask on her mouth, tries to take it off. But unexpectedly, just like in her sight just now, there is another hand fall on her own hand.

She opens her eyes, but not the boy with silver hair who appears in her sight, but the dark haired guy. Wearing the oxygen mask is annoying enough and it becomes more annoying because the first face she meets is him. On normal time, it is not a problem if she meets him first, but she is angry with him now, so she would rather face her father first.

Cross Nina slapped his hand forcefully. "I do not need your help, Kaname-senpai!" she snapped and then she took off her oxygen mask. Right at the moment, her neck is choked again. Her breath is quicker and shorter, plus coughed. "Damn!" She grumbled. Her asthma is not getting better yet.

"Your asthma is worse than before. Do not take off your mask on sight." Kaname said.

"This is your fault that I became like this!" She blamed him. Of course it is not like that. Nina has lied to herself only to get him away from her as soon as possible.

"Not all of it." Kaname answered calmly. "As long as I remember, I have forbidden you not to come to Ichijou's birthday party." He defended.

"But you do not have to— Nina coughed, "throw me into darkness!" Nina frightened when she remembers the last thing she saw before fainted: the darkness which looks like want to devour her.

"Does it frighten you the most? Not the fact that I am pureblood?" Kaname asked her again.

Nina wants to answer, but her breathe is limited and she almost run out of air inside her lungs. Kaname moves quickly and makes her wears her oxygen mask again. Then he lays her on the bed. This time, Nina does not resist. After she wears the oxygen mask again, her breath is going to normal.

"If you want me to take back my words, sorry I will not, Senpai." She said persistently. Then, they both trapped in silence. Nina confuses, does she need take back her words just now? Kaname does not look like her words either.

Unfortunately, she thought another way besides say sorry to the pureblood. She coughed once. "Have you ever turned someone into vampire?" This time, Nina's voice is smoother, not snapping like before.

Kaname sighed. "No, I have not." He answered.

Unconsciously, Nina smiles to him. "I am glad. The hunters have no reason to kill you, then." She said. Nina did not say how relief she is, of course. Then she changes the topic, although the topic is annoying her the most. "Why you forbid me to come, Senpai? Even you take me into darkness and makes everyone in night class... they already know my phobia, haven't they?" Nina just remembered that she fainted in front of all the night class's students.

Kaname looked down, straight to her eyes. Then his hand touches her cheeks and caresses it gently. Nina feels comfort in his touch. Kaname's hand feels so cool like the wind in autumn. Does all vampires' hand like this? She wants to close her eyes and enjoy his cool hand, but his eyes froze her. "I do not want anybody hurt you. Vampires like me can harm you easily, you know it, right?"

Now, Nina sighed. "Please do not refer me as a weak girl, Kaname-senpai."

"It is not like that." Nina's heart pounds faster when Kaname drags himself closer. He leans down to her face. "I just want to protect you, Nina." Their face meet in almost no distance, their nose touches each other. Kaname stick her forehead on hers, and then Kaname closes his eyes while Nina is freezing in surprised. "I will never let anybody hurt you. I will protect you with any necessary means, even if I have to be hated by you."

Nina hopes that it is just her dream or her wild imagination. It is impossible for someone like Kaname say something very warm like that. Despite of his friendly behaviour, he is cold. Nina realized that he never get too close to everyone include the students of night class. He keeps some unseen distance from everyone, but now... left only with him in this room, and heard those words, see Kaname's face from dangerous distance; Nina feels that the unseen distance is gone. She feels that this is the real Kaname. She does not know if it is just her dream or her imagination, but in her sight Kaname somehow looks... sad. She would like to ask what cause him so sad, but there is something she wants to know more.

"Why...?" That question came out first. She can not believe how calm she is right now, despite of her very fast heart beat. "Why did you do something like that only to protect me?" She cleared her question.

Kaname opens his eyes and makes some distance between them once more. They are looking each other. Kaname's hand is still lying on her cheeks and strokes it gently.

"I do it because—

"Ni~na!"

.

.

Ups, another cliff hanger! Sorry about that. Oh one more thing! I just have realized that I have made some mistaken in prologue, so if you do not mind, you may see the new prologue now. Not a big changing, just changing in some details, but those are important details. Well, let me know your opinion. Please leave me some review!


	7. strange Behaviour

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**Strange Behaviour**

"Ni~na!" Cross Kaien suddenly jumps over to Cross Nina. He hugs Nina as tight as possible. He cries dramatically, as usual. His plenty tears form a fountain. "How many times you have to make me worry until you satisfy, My Dear?"

If it possible, she will answer. But she barely can take a breath. "D-Dad, you choke me..." After his daughter said that, Kaien released her, but still crying.

"This is the third times Kaname-kun brings you here. And this is the worst! I almost send you to a hospital!" he cried loudly.

When Nina heard the word "hospital", she frowned. She glared at her father. "I will not go to a hospital!" she hissed.

Kaien does not seem to be affected by his daughter's anger. "If you do not want to go to a hospital, then get well soon, My Dear. Your father is almost tired to see you have to bed rest for all day with oxygen mask on your face." With calm face, Kaien caresses her hair gently. His words make her happy. Who knows that her father is tired too? But she can not do anything about it; she has this asthma since born and her behaviour make this disease appear a lot of time more than it supposed to be.

"I will get health less than three days, Dad." Nina said with smile. Then, she looked at Kuran Kaname who sat next to her father, silently sat there after her father came. "Thank you so much, Kaname-senpai. This is the third times you saved me, and... Sorry if my words hurt you."

"Never mind ..."Kaname said, and then he moved to Cross Kaien. "Chairman, I have to get back to my dorm."

"Oh yes. Thank you, Kaname-kun." Kaien said.

Kuran Kaname stands up and faces them two. He bows before her father and smile to her. Nina smiles back to him and then the pureblood leaves the room. She just realized Kaname has not finished his sentence yet when the pureblood has left the room already. His footstep slowly vanishes in the distance. She decides to talk about it later, in a four eyes chat, of course. But for now, Nina has something to talk with her father. She stares at Cross Kaien intensively.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me that Kaname-senpai is a pureblood vampire?" Nina asked. She got her father's attention only with one question.

"I think you can figure it out yourself, since Kaname-kun did not hide it from others either." Kaien answered calmly. "Are you afraid of him now?"

Nina shakes her head. Then, Kaien caresses her hair again.

"I am glad. Kaname–kun is not someone you must hate either, Nina. He is a good person, or I have to say... a good vampire." He explained. "There are very little good vampire who appreciate my pacifism and want to stay close to human. Kaname-kun is in the rare amount. There are very are pureblood—fewer than the normal vampires—who think that human is not just food or pathetic being. We are lucky to have Kaname on our side. He is pureblood and Kuran family has a big influence in vampire's world, so we can have these many vampire students here."

"_So that is why we have so many students in flash of an eye. Well, Aidou-senpai has told me either in the party."_ Nina thought. But for now, she didn't want to think about anything. Her focus is just to be health. That was all.

.

**Three days later**

The gate of the school is as crowd as usual today. The air is filled with the "Kyaa!" yells of day class's students. Although they obey her command to stay back, she can not stop the yelling sound of them. Nina feels her head dizzy as if it will crush apart. The crazy sound is so frustrating!

The black haired girl brushes her hair. "Silence for a while, can't you guys?" she murmured annoyingly.

By the time, the gate is opened and night class's students come out like angels fall from heaven. Of course their coming make the yelling sound become worse and the day class's student's behaviour become more aggressive.

"Everyone, please behave yourself!" Nina snapped out; silenced the students in a flash of an eye. Also, the students seemed to frighten of her. Nina coughed to reverse her temper.

The night class students walk pass the day class students, both boys and girls. Only Aidou greets the students cheerily, rest of them walk with their heads up, as if noblemen and women. Nina does not hope for any greet at all so she does not give any reaction to the cold temper of the night class students.

"Thank you, you work hard today, Nina." The girl almost got heart attack because of the sudden voice appeared not far from her. When she turned around, it was Kuran Kaname.

"Um... you're welcome, Senpai." Nina answered politely and bowed down upon him. When she rose up, her eyes are opened widely in surprise to see Kaname's smile. She turns her sight to left and right, may be Kaname smiles to someone else.

Suddenly, someone strokes her hair and when she knows who do it, she feels her cheeks warmer. "Kaname-senpai?" She felt enormous dark aura spread behind her. She felt eerie of fear. It must be Kaname's fan girls.

"Kaname-senpai, what is wrong?" Nina asked after gulped several times. God, his smile was really frightening her. "You seem brighter today."

With a cool smile that can melt any girl in one second, Kaname stared at the amaze girl. "Nothing... Just..." His hand fell on her cheeks and stroked it gently as if she is made by the most fragile crystal. "Don't work too hard, Miss Prefect." Nina would get heart attack if she can at the time. How could this possible? The charming Kuran Kaname touched her on face and said those tender words? It was not dream, Nina could sure about it. But how...

The memories of the past days when Kaname and she left only two in her room appear in her mind. It shows her clearly when the distance between her and the pureblood prince is totally gone. The prefect's face becomes redder.

"Is it because of that?" she thought in confusion.

Then the figure of Kuran Kaname fades away as he walks further, leaving her behind. The pureblood is so weird today and it gives her some mystery. What had made the pureblood's attitude changes dramatically? Well, it seems she will have no time to solve it, because she got glares from everyone: both from girls of day class and from night class.

"Ups. I have to go!" Nina ran from that place quickly before she got bullied by the angry fan girls.

.

Nina thinks Kaname's weird smile is strange enough for today, but she is totally wrong. The gloomy Kaien sits behind his table in his room is weirder than Kaname. Both of them are showing strange behaviour today. Seriously, what's going on here?

"Dad, why look so gloomy today?" Nina asked even honestly, she didn't want to know what the cause is.

The strange behaviour is getting stranger when Kaien suddenly sobs and then cries. The tears form a small waterfall from the table to the floor. Nina seems disgust and takes one step backward. One drop of sweat falls upon his head.

"I'm such a bad dad! I'm a shame! A shame!" Kaien hit his own head to the table, make his head bleeding. But he didn't seem to be hurt, because if he got hurt he would stop the action instead of doing it continually.

"What the hell is going on?" Nina thought unbelievably.

Seriously, both Kaien and Kaname still act like they used to be three days ago, but now them act like someone else. As long as she remembers, nothing happened during those days. She slept like a baby because of the sudden fever she got. But the rest of it... nothing weird happens.

Nina watches her father's dramatic yet dangerous act in worry. If someone does not stop him quickly, he will get serious injuries on his head even along with his mind. But how she can stop her father? He does not even listen!

Something catches her attention. There are some papers on the table, not far from the trying-suicide-Kaien. Nina takes it carefully and read what is written on it. There is a note on it, above all documents below.

"**Pick up the new students 1 p.m." **

**PS: Don't disturb me whatever I'm doing**

"Tsk... whatever!" Nina left the tragic father behind her. Silently, she was hoping he will stop his suicide action when she comes back.

.

Nina is standing in front of the school gate. She has to stand here and wait for the new student, welcome he/she whoever it is. It such a tiring job to do. She cannot wait to copy the entire note she missed when she absent from Wakaba Sayori, her best friend. But she has to stick here and trapped in introducing-school-trip activity.

When there is a chariot stops in the front of the stairs, Nina walks down aim to it. It must be the new student. Secretly, she thinks that it is weird to come to school by chariot in this era. There is a car anyway. She is curious who exactly the new student is. When she arrives before the chariot, the new student walks out from it. It is a girl; she can make sure of it by the skirt that the new students are wearing now. But the student wear a white uniform, it surprise her a little.

The new student is night class student.

The face of the new student appears. She has dark hair and brown reddish eye. The face of the girl reminds Nina with someone. The eyes and the hair are just like... Unconsciously, the new student and Nina are looking each other in the same surprise. Until the chariot is gone, they are still looking each other silently.

"You..." They both said it in the same time. Both of them felt the same feelings: something familiar as if they have met once long time ago.

But then the new student seems more surprised than Nina, makes the girl nervous and wandering in her heart whether this girl knew her. "You...!" The new student said in different tone. In the first time, she seems to be wandering just like her, but now her voice sounds like... really know her.

"Finally you come, Yuuki." Nina turned left surprisingly and met the moon dorm leader, Kuran Kaname. Again he came so sudden, makes her almost got heart attack. Truly, this behaviour of him must be changed.

Nina's jaws drop when the new student comes and hug Kaname, full with love. Kaname hugs her too. She looks at them both confusedly, like an idiot. She points them by turn. "You... know each other?" She asked surprisingly.

They stop hugging and then facing Nina. The new student smiles friendly to her. Now Nina understands why she feels familiar with her. The new student has same appearance with Kuran Kaname, both their eyes and their hair.

"I am Kuran Yuuki." The new student said. "Nice to meet you... You must be the guardian, aren't you?" Yuuki received a simply nodded as an answer. "Nice to meet you, Miss Guardian..." She bowed down before her. Nina replied it with one bow. When the girl stands up again, she smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Onii-sama."

.

.

I'm so sorry for long update and short chapter. My computer crashed and is blocked by Indonesian Department of Technology, Communication, and Information. I have to do something about it first because I can't update or read any stories! Argh! It made me almost went crazy! But now I think I already fine. Thanks to your patience. Oh and about the prolog, I suggest you to see it now.

Okay, this is the time to re:review

For **yukikoxhisoka66**: Thanks for your praise. I also love this chapter and there will be more chapter like this, so stay tune!

For **myra k kuran**: Thanks for your praise. Keep read this story, okay?

For **avathetimelord**: Thanks for your advice. I will consider it.

Anyway, there is side story why Kaname and Kaien act so weird today. Please read it and free to leave your review.


	8. Side story: Nina gets Sick

**Nina gets sick**

A black-haired girl pulls her blanket until it covers her face. It is so cold today. She whimpers on her bed. Every wind that comes to her feels so cold, but her body feels burn from inside. The wind hurt her.

Her face is red since morning and a bag of ice was put on her head to reduce her fever. But she is not getting better until now.

.

Cross Kaien looks at the clock on the wall. It is almost noon. He has to go to association's headquarter, but he can not leave his daughter whimpers in pain like this. How unfortunate.

Nina almost health enough to went to school when she pushed herself too far. He told her not to take too much house works, but she didn't listen. And finally it ended up like this. She broke free from her asthma but trapped in fever. It is her third days of absence at school.

Unfortunately, today is the day of important meeting. Kaien does not suppose to cancel it. But if Nina needs him and no one can substitute him take care of her now; he does not has a choice. It looks like he has to cancel his present there, before he get scold by the chief. The former hunter leaves the room and goes to his own room. His finger is on the number of the telephone when someone knocks in. Kaien leaves the phone and open the front door of his house. The face of a dark haired man appears before his eyes. Suddenly, tears burst from his eyes, forms a fountain. He smiles happily.

"Kaname-kun, thanks god!" Kaien yelled happily, cried like a woman.

"I come to give you this file." Kaname handed over some papers in his hand to Kaien, which Kaien accepted quickly. He went to his work room and back to Kaname in one second like the flash. Kaname stared at the chairman with expressionless face. "What's wrong, Chairman?"

"Kaname-kun, please help me! Just for today, can't you?" Kaien begged.

"What should I do?" Kaname responded coldly.

"I have to go to very important meeting. Can you take care of Nina while I go?" Kaien stopped crying. He hoped he can hear something good out of Kaname's mouth.

"Very well." Kaname answered. Kaien spontaneously shook his hands many times with abnormal speed. The chairman cried again and the fountain of the tears now looks like waterfall.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun! I'm on your debt!" Kaien went inside quickly and came back. He brought a suitcase with him. "Kaname-kun, I leave Nina to you!" Kaien looked at his watch. "Geez! I'm almost late!" Then he ran as fast as wind, left Kaname alone.

"Where is he going?"

That voice sounds like the whispers of a ghost: as low as wind blows and sounds weak. Kaname turns around. Normal people will afraid or even get heart attack to see a human face buried in a thick blanket, sit in the middle of the way with plain face, but unfortunately Kaname is not a normal people or normal vampire.

The dorm leader kneels before the girl in blanket, stares at her intensively. "You should stay on your bed, Nina," he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as low as a whisper. Her face was red and she looked at him with expressionless face, as if she thought nothing right now.

"Chairman told me to take care of you today," Kaname answered. "So please behave yourself, if you want to get well soon, Nina."

Nina smiles suddenly. "You will here all this day with me?"

"Yes."

Her smile grows wider. "**Yokatta**."

"Now let's go to your room, shall we?" Kaname took of his white coat, left only his black shirt and hang it on its place near the door.

"Kaname!" His eyes grew wider when he heard his name is called by Nina without any honorific. He turned to see Nina's genuine smile, it was so genuine till it almost looked like... a child's smile. The sitting girl raised her hands as if wanted to reach him. "Pick me up!"

A drop of sweat drops on Kaname's head.

.

"Nina you should sleep on your bed." Kaname said to the girl who was lying on his lap. The girl slept there as if it was the best bed in the world. When she heard Kaname said it, the girl looked up to see Kaname's plain face.

"You don't want me to be here?" Tears began to fill her eyes.

Silently, Kaname wanders what's going on there but he keeps it on his heart and says: "I only want you get well soon. And you won't if you don't sleep on your own bed."

Nina turns back, sink her face deep on Kaname's trousers. He can feel his trousers are getting wet by the girl's tears. "It's lonely," she whispers and once again Kaname freeze in surprise. "If I go, you will leave me alone. Kaname, please don't leave me alone. It's scary."

Nina pulls her blanket and covers herself in it as if something will going to hurt her. Now she looks like a white caterpillar. She cries silently on Kaname's lap. Tears are running down on her red cheeks.

Meanwhile Kaname tries to get every mean in those words which tumble out of her mouth. Those weren't something she can say. She shouldn't say it, unless... But it can't be. Then how she dares to say his name without honorific as if she know him for long time and say those words as if... she already alone in this world.

_May be it's because of__ the__ fever_, Kaname concluded. Yes. She is unconscious right now. Some human can says unbelievable words when they get fever. Headache must take care most of her consciousness, send her to her subconscious condition. If that is the case, then this girl will not remember any of this moment when she get health later. She will remember this experience, any of it.

Kaname strokes her hair gently. Then he leans down to whispers on her ear. "I will always by your side."

Then Cross Nina falls asleep.

.

The sun is going to set when Nina wakes up. The first thing she sees is the face of young handsome man not far from her face. But strangely looks so far as if it stands miles away from her. She still feels unwell, but she feels better. Thanks to this man. She does not know why but on she feels at ease. She feels like the safest place in the world is on his side: this man's side. She knows that this man is the dorm leader of the night class, the pureblood vampire, but she does not scare because of those facts. For her, he is the kindest vampires. He is not gentle. He can be so scary and cruel sometimes, but it when he is furious. He is a vampire after all; the dark sides of him cannot be wiped away forever. But this man will try his best no to show his scary side in front of her. That's make him the most important person to her.

One thing she can be sure about: this man will give everything to keep her safe. That's the thing she hate the most of this man. She will not let this man sacrifice anything. And the funny part is... she does not know why she can have these feelings.

Right now, the man looks so sad as if he will go to cry. No, he already cries but he can not burst tears like humans.

.

"Are you feeling better?" That was the first question Kaname asked to the girl on his lap. He removed the ice bag from her head. He put his hand on her forehead, feeling the heat of her body. "The fever is reduced, but you still pale. You have to eat now."

After finishes her late lunch and consumes the medicine, Nina sleeps on Kaname's lap again. The girl's eyes is about to be closed when Kaname can not stop himself of stroking her soft hair. Then their eyes meet.

Kaname knows what the girl sees right now: a dorm leader of night class and a pureblood vampire. No more, no less. He will be nothing important to her. And he will keep it as long as possible.

The reality is always ironic for him, for all the creatures like him. He gets everything but one: someone particular. The girl he wants the most is right in front of him now but he can't moves a single of his finger to reach it. It is unreachable or it has to say... shouldn't be reached. Yeah, that's the best thing to do. The creature like him will never do anything but hurt people he holds the most. Yes, that's true, because he is born to be evil... evil to the bone. Not a single kindness in him.

Kaname paused as if he froze when he is hugged. Two arms wrap his neck, sink him in deep hug. His back is strokes gently by the girl who was sleeping one minute ago.

"Nina, you should stay sleep," he said, tried to let go of her.

"Please don't cry, Kaname." She whispered.

"I'm not crying." Yes. Not a single tear on his cheeks.

A hand strokes his hair gently. "I won't let you all alone. I will stay by your side in rest of my life. So don't cry alone anymore, Kaname." Each of those words was said with true kindness, no lies in it. To Kaname's ears, those words was said slowly so he can heard the entirely words and carved it on his heart forever.

Doubly, the pureblood hugs her back. He is so afraid that what he is doing right now is a mistake... a big mistake. Secretly, Kaname is confused by Nina's words. The words were the same as the girl's words long time ago. As if... as if...

Kaname get rid all of his mask and emotional control. He hugs Nina with no holding back. His head falls on the girl's shoulder, buries his face as deep as he can while his hands hugs her tightly. He will not let go of her... not now.

His mouth is opened, ready to say something. "Nina... I love you."

Nina's hug is going tighter. "I love you too, Kaname."

.

"Nina, I'm home~" Cross Kaien walked to the main room and saw his daughter on the sofa, right beside Kaname. It looks like the girl was sleeping when he suddenly arrived.

Kaien walks aim to his daughter. His step stops when suddenly Nina hides behind Kaname, covers herself with the pureblood's body. Both Kaien and Kaname confused.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Kaname asked her.

Nina just buried her face deeper on Kaname's back. "He is scary."

Kaien blinked several times, not sure of what he just heard. "Nina, it's your father, not a foreigner!" Kaien raised his hand towards the fifteen year old girl, but he accepted no respond. On Kaname's side, Nina looked tremble.

"Is he going to take me?" She sounded choked by sobs. She is crying! "Don't let him take me!" Kaien's jaw dropped when he heard those words. His adoptive daughter who had been with him for five years, now looks like don't remember him anymore.

Kaien stares at Kaname, looking for some supports. The pureblood just keep calm then he stares at the girl behind him. "Nina, it's all right. That guy does not want to harm you."

Nina shook her head violently. "I don't want him here. He is so scary..."

A thick black aura of despair surrounds Cross Kaien. The fear is true. His daughter sees him as a threat! Nina is afraid of him like he is a bad person who will do something terrible on her. Second after, Kaien sits on the corner. His face is facing the wall; keep himself alone in despair while he keeps repeating the sentence: "I'm the worst father."

"Chairman..." Kaname tried to call him. "Will you hear my explanation later?" But he accepted no respond. The former hunter is still crying in despair on the corner.

When he is about to pursue him further, Kaname feel someone pulling his fringe. He turns around and sees Nina's face. "I want to sleep," she said, "in my room."

.

Kaname picks Nina to her room as if he picks a baby. Nina wraps her arms on Kaname's neck and legs on his waist. Kaname put her down on her bed slowly after they arrive on her room. When he is about to turn off the lamp, Nina put her hand on his.

"Let the lights on, please." Kaname agreed in silence. He forgot Nina has phobia of the dark.

"I shall leave then." The end of his clothes is grabbed by someone when he just turned around. Kaname stood on his place.

"Please stay here... until I sleep at least," Nina pleaded. Kaname turned to faced her and saw deep loneliness and fear as well inside her black eyes. Kaname could not ignore that quest.

"Where you want me to stay?" he asked. And the girl moved aside, put her hand on the empty side of the bed, right besides her.

"Here."

The pureblood grants her wish. He sleeps by her side. Then the girl moves closer to him. She curls into a ball and lays her head on Kaname's chest, listen to his heartbeat. The girl smiles cheerily, think she found the most comfortable place to sleep. Then Kaname wraps the girl with his arms, sink her on his body. Nina smile just grows wider. Kaname kisses the top of her head.

He moves a little to give him enough space to stares at her intensively. Nina stares him back in the eyes. She smiles to him. Kaname knows that not a single times Nina gives him a fake smile. Everything she does was pure lead by what her heart said. Everything she shows on her face and says with her tongue is from the deepest part of her heart. Yes. She is the worst liar but the most honest girl he ever seen, that's why she looks like a sun. She was brighter than anybody else. But of course even the purest human has a black spot in his/her heart. Nina has one too, but now it is not revealed yet. Kaname does not know how long this peace life will last but he will keep it last long... as long as possible.

"Kaname..." Suddenly Nina spoke.

"What?"

"Next time, I will protect you," she whispered gently.

Kaname drag her closer until their forehead meet. They can smell each other breathe on their face. He stares at her intensively before she closes her eyes. Then the pureblood closes his eyes too.

"I do believe in you, Nina," he whispered gently, but full of fear.

The next day when Nina wakes up, she wakes up alone. No one besides her. There is no sign of Kaname used to sleep with her the day before. And she has no idea of what happened the last day of her absence. She thought that she spend the day by sleep like the dead.

.

.

.

Well, this is the side story. Feel free to review but please don't send me a flame. I feel Kaname is a little bit OOC here. Is it okay?

By the way, I will start my college this September. So I will hell busy. But I will finish this story. Um... and thanks for your reviewing to my previous story: **The Throne**. It's glad to know that someone still wants to read my old story although it had already ended. Thank you very much. And see you later in next chapter of **Blood and Dagger**.

Hint: There will be a new OC soon!

Note: **Yokatta** means Thanks God


End file.
